


The Dragon Pit

by catlady1992



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Lot of F Bombs, A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dany owns a bar, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Jon is NOT a Targaryen, Jon works at the bar, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlady1992/pseuds/catlady1992
Summary: Daenerys was a successful music entrepreneur at the ripe age of twenty six but what happens when she hires a broody mixologist named Jon Snow that makes her feel like a girl again.





	1. Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Like Jon, I know nothing or own nothing.

Daenerys Targaryen had surprisingly made a name for herself in the music scene. Opening The Dragon Pit, a local bar/band showcase stage, was just another one of her goals checked off her list. The Targaryens were a well to-do family known for their extravagant lifestyles and their fair share of scandals. Dany wasn’t like anyone else in her family, she married at 18 in order to get out of the house and despite her critics, did not crawl back to her family when she became a widow after her husband died in a drag racing incident. She was determined to make a name for herself as Daenerys, not just another Targaryen. She had been involved in the music scene since before she was 18. She had a stint as a lead singer of a band, Mereen, but that disbanded after the lead guitarist, Daario, quit because he couldn’t get over their break up. Since then she’s been working at different venues and even managing some bands, until her father died. Her father left her and her two brothers a hefty inheritance to each. She used that money to buy herself a home, open The Dragon Pit and also fund an indie recording studio for up and coming bands called Stormborn Studios.

She was sitting on one of the tables at The Dragon Pit with Missandei, her best friend and manager of The Dragon Pit, Jacob aka Grey Worm, head of security for her businesses and Tyrion Lannister, her financial adviser and partner. They were discussing the showcase that they were planning in the next months where they would feature some of the artists that had recorded at Stormborn Studios when they were interrupted by knocking at the main entrance. Grey Worm walked over to the door, opened it and talked briefly with the person on the other side. He turned towards the group.

“Did someone schedule an interview for a mixologist with a Mr. Jon Snow?” he asked.

Missandei stood rapidly, “oh yes, yes! I completely forgot! Let him in.”

Grey Worm opened the door and let Jon through, he looked like the embodiment of a rock star. Black, longish curly hair, beard, wearing a leather jacket and tight black jeans. He swept his hand through his hair and waved shyly.

“I’m Jon Snow, I’m here for an interview…” he said with his deep Northern accent. Dany stared at him and smiled. 

“Yes, that is me!” Missandei said while standing up. “We’re finishing our meeting, why don’t you sit at the bar for a minute?” 

He nodded and walked over to the bar and sat looking at the stage. The group continued their discussion, but Dany’s mind was somewhere else. She kept glancing over to Jon, she hadn’t felt this pit of desire in such a long time. All she could imagine was her on top of the bar while he kissed her neck and she ran her hands through his hair. 

“Dany!” Tyrion exclaimed. She jumped at the harshness of his tone.

“I’m sorry, my mind is somewhere else. What were you saying Tyrion?” she said embarrassed.

“I was saying that we should consider hiring a marketing company to promote the showcase and maybe the studio in the future. I can get in contact with some and ask them to make us some mock ups…” Tyrion was saying when suddenly Jon interrupted their conversation.

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to be rude but my cousins run a PR and marketing company that just won the “Newcomers Award” from the Westeros Business Journal. I don’t know if you’ve heard of She-Wolves PR and Marketing?” Jon said.

“Didn’t they do the marketing for the Winterfell Music Festival this year?” Dany inquired.

“They did! Winterfell is our hometown, actually. They were having a Winterfell local businesses theme this year. Spearheaded by them, of course.” Jon explained excitedly. 

“Tyrion, feel free to contact them also and make sure to let them know that their good cousin Jon Snow has learned a thing or two from them in pitching.” Dany said, she sipped her water while still looking at Jon. “Well this meeting is adjourned, Missy and I have a mixologist to interview.”

“What a surprise, you usually don’t join me in these interviews..” Missandei stated teasingly. Dany glared at Missandei and she laughed. They both stood and walked over to the bar. Dany sat in the stool next to Jon while Missandei stood behind the bar. The rest of the group dispersed.

“So, Mr. Snow what experience have you had in mixology?” Missandei asked him.

“Please, just Jon.” He looked at Dany before continuing to explain his experience, his schooling and even awards he’s won. While he talked excitedly about bartending all Dany could wonder was if he was as good with his hands in the bedroom.

“Why did you leave The Wall?” Missandei asked. The Wall was a new, locally owned 24-hour bar that was known for only employing men. She looked at him curiously, ‘why would he leave a place like that?’ she thought.

“Well to be honest, I just didn’t like the management and the lifestyle they ask you to keep up is very unrealistic. Plus, I just wanted a change of scenery. I joined a band down here and I heard about this bar” he turned to Dany. “I’ve also heard about the amazing things you’ve done in the indie music scene and I want to be apart of that. If you allow me, of course” he said nervously as he weaved his fingers through his hair again. It seems like he does that a lot, probably nervous. 

“I think we’ve heard enough, it’s time to test your skills. The back of the bar is yours. Why don’t we start with a basic: Sex on the Beach.” Dany said to Jon while bitting her bottom lip. 

“Yeah… uh, I can do that” he said flustered. Missandei sat next to Dany at the bar and looked at Jon while he made two drinks. He set them in front of Dany and Missandei and gave them a wave. They both took a sip and it was delicious. 

“Did you change something in the recipe?” Misaandei asked. Jon nodded, he looked at Dany waiting for her to comment on his drink. 

“It tastes good, but I feel like you can do something more. I want you to create an original drink, something that embodies you as a mixologist or even an artist. Wow me!” Dany said. 

Jon got to work, he looked so concentrated. After 5 minutes he was giving it the finishing touches, Dany noticed that he would stick out his tongue a little bit when he was concentrating. He set these two dark drinks in front of them. Dany and Missandei toasted before taking a drink. 

“So Jon, can you start tonight?” Dany stated.


	2. Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a hard time controlling himself around Daenerys.

Jon’s training went by fast, he really didn’t need much. He was an accomplished mixologist but he just needed to figure out his space. The Dragon Pit was huge to say the least. It had two stories, four full bars, a VIP area, some scattered seating and a stage. Most nights bands would play, other nights it would be indie DJs. 

But the highlight of this job had to be Daenerys, he could spend his whole shift looking at her. It didn’t matter how many girls tried to flirt with him at the bar, none of them looked like her. He noticed that whenever she was close to him he couldn’t think straight. Especially after that one time at her office where he got hard-on and she noticed.

She had called him into her office to go over some of Missandei’s notes about his performance. He followed her up the stairs and he almost burst. She was wearing these tight dark blue jeans that made her ass look perfect. All he could think about was bending her over his knee, pulling down her jeans under her cheeks and spanking her until they were bright red. Shit, he needed to sit down. He was hard yet again thinking about Daenerys.

He sat down quickly when they got to her office. When she sat in her chair he noticed her top, it was fucking sheer. She had on an olive green blouse that fit loosely over her frame and a lacey black bra underneath. 

“So Jon, how have you been?” She asked as she leaned forward in her desk. ‘No baby don’t do that to me’ he thought. When she leaned forward he could see the curves of her breasts. 

“Well it’s been going good. It’s refreshing to have a job that you actually look forward to going into everyday.” he said.

“Great! What exactly is motivating you every day to come into the bar?”

‘You’ he wanted to tell her, but shook those thoughts once again from his mind. “I just love the atmosphere, the respect and may I say the excellent management.” At that last statement he swore she blushed. 

She stood and walked around her desk to stand in front of Jon. She leaned back against her desk in front of him as she also crossed her arms right underneath her breasts. Jon could’ve sworn she did it on purpose to torture him. He became increasingly aware at how close she was to him, he was worried she would notice the raging hard-on he had for her right now.

“I’m glad. Honestly I was shocked when you explained your working conditions over at The Wall, I want every employee to feel as if they’re part of a team. I do hope that my purpose has been made loud and clear” she said as she leaned towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“No worries, honestly. You’ve made me feel welcomed. It’s nice to be in an environment that embraces your titties.. I mean creativity.” Shit. Fuck. Daenerys bit her lip as she tried not to giggle. Jon was so embarrassed, he hoped a hole opened on the floor and dragged him in. 

“Daenerys, I am so sorry. That was extremely inappropriate.” He glanced down to his groin and he wish he hadn’t because she glanced too. He knows she noticed it, how could you not! 

“Have you ever heard of Freudian slips, Jon? It’s when your brain makes you say what you’re truly thinking, what you try to hide.” She said as she got off her desk and stood behind Jon. She whispered into his ear, “sometimes we say our deepest desires instead of what we should say.”

She straightened and walked back behind her desk. She had her back to him when she said “thank you for coming in, you can resume your duties.”

Jon darted out of the office. He went to the bathroom give himself some time pass the embarrassment and now he needed a smoke. He went to the alley where the employees take their smoke breaks, Grey Worm was already there.

“Hey man, how’s it going?” he greeted Jon. He lit himself a cigarette and looked at Grey Worm. He’s still not sure where he got that name from, he heard that he did some boxing way back. 

“Everything’s good, besides the fact that I may be out of a job after today.” 

“What? How? Missy said that you were doing great! She said that even Dany likes you!” Grey Worm said shocked.

“Yeah, well that was before I told her I like a place that ‘embraced her titties’” Grey Worm busted out laughing.

“No?! Did she fire you on the spot?” Jon shook his head to say no, “then for fuck’s sake she must like you Snow. She fired the last head mixologist we had on the spot because he dared to look down her shirt.”

Grey Worm threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it, extinguishing it. He clapped Jon’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it man, I’ll talk to Missy so she can tell Dany how extremely sorry you are.” 

“Thanks man, but please try not to tell anyone else” Jon said embarrassed.

“Don’t worry man, your secret’s safe with me.” He said as he went back into the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is welcome. Btw, this fic is gonna be some cursing in this fic. I was raised by a New Yorker so that's just how I express myself.


	3. Wild Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause when I'm with you all I think are wild thoughts.- Rihanna

The past month since Jon started working at the bar had been a nightmare for Dany. She was aroused all the time, she cannot count the number of times she fantasized about him taking her in different areas of the bar: from behind of her desk, straddling him on the bar, on a stool, on the stage, etc. She didn’t understand why she had such a reaction to Jon, she told herself it was because she hadn’t had a man in some time. 

“So Dany, what do you think about Jon?” Missandei asked breaking her away from yet another sexual fantasy starring Jon. 

“Well he’s really good at his job and his insight has been very beneficial to the bar. He has come up with some ideas that honestly, I kick myself that I didn’t think of sooner.” Dany said. ‘And I also want to jump his bones’ she thought to herself. 

“Even after the titties comment?” Missandei asked. Gods, he was so embarrassed that day. She smiled thinking about what happened. She remembers glancing down to his groin and seeing how hard he was for her. At least she knew that their attraction was not one sided.

“Especially after the titties comment. Missy I don’t know what to do with him!” She threw her hands up in frustration. “He’s been avoiding me ever since then and I replay the scene in my head and I can think about is running my head through his curls and… ughh”

“Girl, you need more wine.” Missandei said as she poured more into Dany’s cup. Monday was only day in the week that the bar closed. They had a weekly tradition of enjoying Dany’s huge house by drinking wine, gossiping and acting like teenagers. 

“Well if it makes you feel any better I’ve been eyeing him for you. At least 4 of the waitresses have thrown themselves at him and he hasn’t budged. Apparently he only has eyes for one woman.” Missandei said as she pointed her wine glass at Dany giving her a knowing glance.

“But I’m the boss Missy, I can’t do whatever I want.” 

“Au contraire mon amis, you can do whatever ever the fuck you want because you’re the boss. He obviously wants you and you want him, what’s the hold up? Fuck each other already!” At that moment Rhaegal jumped onto Missandei’s lap, wanting her to pet him. Drogon was on Dany’s lap while Viserion was on the back on the sofa lounging. 

“I don’t know Missy, what if it doesn’t work? Then work will be awkward and he’ll have to leave…” sh started saying.

“Please do not tell me this is about Daario again? You know that the reason why the band broke up was because he was a man-child, not because of you” Missandei assured Dany.

“I really like him, I haven’t felt this way in a while. He’s in my mind 24/7 and I think I’m going mad.”

“Another reason why you should just go ahead and fuck him already. Maybe once you get a taste that could be enough. It can be a one time thing and you won’t have to worry about it again!” Missandei explained.

“I’ll have to wait until he makes the move though, wouldn’t want to be ‘inappropriate’” Dany said smiling.

“Girl! I think you should try to entice him more. Be sensual but not slutty. A little cleavage here and there, bedroom eyes, light touching, the works!” 

“And you’re sure he’s single?” Dany asked.

“110%! I might have asked him the other day, after watching yet another waitress fail to ask him out, if he was spoken for. He said, and I quote, ‘I have eyes for only one woman but it could never be’ as he looked at you and smiled. He is smitten with you!” Missandei said giggling.

“Alright, I’ll make more of an effort” Dany said shyly.

“Atta girl! Wear that sheer black bra from La Perla more often, he might actually bust a nut.” she said as they both succumbed to a fit of giggles. 

“Missy! Enough about me, how are you and Jacob?”

“He asked me to move in” Missandei said shyly.

“What? About fucking time! So are you gonna do it?” Dany asked her.

“Well, fuck, I guess. We’ve been dating for two fucking years. Everyone is always asking me when we’re getting married.” 

“Girl, take it from a girl that’s actually been married, it’s not that fucking special.” Dany said while taking a sip of wine. 

“But Rhae and Elia make it look so easy!” Dany glared at Missandei. “Oh you know it’s true!”

“Bitch, that’s ‘cause you don’t all the times they’ve almost gotten divorced! Let’s just say that none of the Targaryens are suited for marriage.” Dany huffed.

“Do you ever want to get married again?” Missandei asked.

“Maybe, I don’t know. But enough mushy talk, let’s watch a movie.” Dany said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as a raunchy romantic comedy.


	4. Surround Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon finally give into temptation.

It’s been two months since Jon has been working at the bar and honestly it was the best job experience he’d ever had. Not only were his opinions and suggestions valued by his superiors, he quickly gained their trust and he was working at the most sought after music venue in town. 

But there was one thing that kept him distracted: Daenerys. Gods, how he wanted her. Ever since the ‘titties incident’ a day does not go by without him fantasizing different ways to fuck her all around the bar. From the looks of it, he wasn’t the only one with the same thoughts. He noticed her subtle flirting every now and then. The longing looks, revealing clothes, the constant touching. He wanted this job as much as he wanted her.

Last week she sat at the bar with a shirt that had a low cut and asked him to look over a list with her. She wanted him to stand behind her as she explained whatever the fuck was on the list. To this day he doesn’t remember what was on it because all that he could focus on was that he could see down her shirt and she had no bra on. He fantasized of fucking her right there, her naked body pressed against the cool marble of the bar. 

She also had a habit of dropping things whenever he was walking behind her. She would drop whatever was in her hands and bend in a way that her ass rubbed against his crotch. Whenever they sat to talk face to face she liked to put her hand on his knee and rub his thigh. Other times she would rub her foot up his leg. 

He sat at the table in the bar at 10am for their weekly meeting. Missandei and Daenerys go over the preparations for the showcase, which was named “Dracarys”. It was going good so far, they had at least twenty bands playing and about ten thousand tickets sold. Sansa and Arya’s promos through She-Wolves has been working wonders. 

Jon had no idea what they were discussing at this point because all he could think about was Daenerys. She was wearing a loose semi-transparent blouse that was tugged into her pencil skirt. She wore a lacy black bra underneath the blouse, Jon fantasized about removing her blouse and playing with her nipples through the bra. He was lost in his fantasies looking at Daenerys and that’s when he noticed that she was saying his name.

“I’m sorry what?” Jon said, Daenerys smiled at him.

“I said that I would like to go over inventory with you today and that I would like you to create a signature cocktail for the showcase.” Daenerys said, Jon nodded. “Well in that case, this meeting is adjourned. Jon, meet me in the storage in five minutes?”Jon nodded at her again and was about to stand until he noticed his predicament, he was hard. 

Jon felt embarrassed, since he met Daenerys his body acted like a fifteen year old all over again. He waited until everyone else was distracted to stand and practically ran behind the bar. Minutes later Daenerys walked by the bar with a list of items in hand. 

“Jon, storage” Daenerys said as she continued walking to the storage room, swaying her hips from side to side. Jon cursed himself and followed her with his copy of the list in hand. They walked to the back of the bar where the storage was. 

“I was thinking that maybe we can get in contact with some local breweries to see if we can serve some of their beer at the showcase. What do you think?” Dany turned to him and looked at him expectedly. He could’ve sworn that her shirt was more unbuttoned than before. Now he could see that her bra was not only lacey, but it was also see-through. 

“That sounds like a great idea, I happen to know a guy that owns a brewery, Davos. Maybe he can help us out.” As Jon said this, Dany had walked over the wine racks comparing with her list. She looked over her shoulder at him.

“Do you think we should offer a vintage wine special? Let’s pick a couple of bottles.” He walked over to her and was standing behind her when the papers on her hand mysteriously fell. She bent over in the exact moment that he was right behind her. He was certain she felt her erection. Dany turned around, acting surprised. 

“Why Jon, it seems you have a situation going on.” She said as she lower her hand down his chest, his abdomen and finally to his erection where palmed it slightly. He dove in and kissed her, the items in their hands dropped to the floor. She automatically weaved her fingers through his hair and moaned into his mouth.

“About time, Jon” she breathed between kisses. He tried to lift her up but her skirt was in the way. He unzipped the back and dropped the skirt, then she jumped into his arms. He started kissing her neck and unbuttoning his blouse. 

“I’ve been thinking about doing this to you since I walked into the bar” Jon growled into her chest as he kissed down her cleavage. She moaned louder as his hand went down to rub her through her underwear, she was soaked. “You’re so wet for me” he moaned into her ear.

“I need you inside me Jon, now!” she moaned to him. He tried to unbuckle his pants while still holding her up. He had some trouble and she started giggling. She dropped to the floor, undid his belt and pulled his pants down. She palmed his cock through his underwear and pulled them down. At that moment he looked down and got harder than ever before. She stood up and took his hand and leaned against a crate. 

“Condom?” he asked.

“I’m on the pill. STDs?”

“Clean, you?”

“Clean. Now enough of this sexy talk and fuck me” Dany said giggling. He lifted her up, moved her thong to the side and entered her. She moaned into his ear as he sucked her neck. She grabbed his face and kissed him as he pounded into her. He started sucking on her neck and tracing a trail of kisses to down her blouse. He wanted to get to her breasts but her blouse was in the way.

“Let me see your beautiful tits” Jon growled into her ear with his deep Northern accent. She unbuttoned her blouse and was about to take off her bra when he stopped her. He lifted her up a bit more so she was laying back instead of in a sitting position. He started kissing down her chest until he got to her right breast, he kissed the nipple and then sucked it through her bra. He turned to do the same with her left breast. 

“Oh fuck Jon, don’t stop!” she moaned while he played with her nipples. He sucked a nipple while pinching the other between his fingers. It was so erotic to feel her flesh through the lace. She held her breast to him so he could suck it better. 

“Fuck Dany, you look so fucking sexy” he’d never called her Dany before. He’d heard Missandei call her that from time to time but he’d always called her Daenerys. But in this moment, with his cock in her pussy, all formalities were forgotten. He could feel the the walls of her pussy tighten as she was reaching her climax.

“Oh fuck, Jon. Yes, fuck me. Fuck me good” she moaned into his ear. They kissed frantically as he dove his hand in between them to rub her clit. She moaned louder if that was even possible. Jon feared that someone could hear them but at the same time, the thought that someone could catch them made his arousal grow. 

“I want to ride you.” Dany whispered into his ear. He turned around and sat on the crate. She started riding, gyrating her hips as she held on to his shoulders. He needed to be closer to her. He sat up and held her chest to chest, he could feel her hard nipples through the lace rubbing against his chest.

She was getting close, he was too. Her lips were swollen and red, she had bruises down her neck and her hair was messed up. She looked sexier than ever. He took control and pounded harder into her. He felt her climax and he released himself into her. They sat still for a minute letting their orgasms ripple their bodies. He kissed her again as they tried to regain their breaths. 

“Is a good time to tell you that I feel the same way?” Dany said, they both chuckled. They straightened up the clothes and tried to look presentable. “How do I look?” Dany asked.

“Like you’ve just been thoroughly fucked.” Jon said as he pulled her by her waist to him. 

“Jon, I wanted to tell you that… I really like you. A day doesn’t go by were I can’t stop thinking about you. That day in my office…” Jon swooped in and kissed Dany. 

“Let’s not talk about that extremely embarrassing moment” Jon said between kisses.

“I just wanted to let you know, you can embrace my titties whenever you want.” They both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s this is the first time I've ever written smut so feedback is appreciated!


	5. Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany are having fun, Missandei and Dany talk and Dany receives an unwanted invitation.

Daenerys didn’t know what had come over her, Jon made her feel young again. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she was only twenty six years old and that she should be enjoying her life. Jon has brought that spark back in her and it was just exciting. The sneaking around, the clandestine kisses and the quick fucks in her office, they were all worth it. 

So far only Missandei knew about her and Jon, mostly because they thought they were alone at the bar one night and started making out on one of the tables. She definitely stopped that from going any further. Jon was so embarrassed, especially when Missandei started clapping like a five year old.

It was Sunday night and Jon was taking a break, usually they find many ways to enjoy his breaks during shifts and tonight was no exception. They were in her office and Jon was fucking her from behind. He had her pinned against her desk, her dress pooled on the floor at her feet and she was completely naked. It wasn’t necessary to wear a bra under this type of dress and Jon may have ripped her thong in desperation.

He had a hand pinching her nipples and his other hand rubbing her sensitive clit, she was close. He kissed her neck, her shoulder and her ear as he grunted. On quick ones like these, their fucking was fast and animalistic. 

“Oh Jon, fuck me baby. Yes, yes, yes!” she moaned as she climaxed. He spilled himself in her, an advantage of her being on the pill. It felt so good to be deep into her with nothing between them. She turned her head and kissed Jon.

“I think you’ve outdone yourself tonight. Not that I’m complaining!” she said giggling. 

“Well I work better with inspiration and that dress sure was inspiring.” The dress she wore today was grey and tight, but what he liked most about it was that is accentuated her curves. Dany was petite by all means but she had curves to her. 

“So I was thinking, after your shift.. do you want to come over to my place and chill? Maybe some wine?” she said as she looped her arms around her neck and started kissing his jaw. “Maybe some more kissing?” she kissed his lips after that statement.

“I would love to, but if you don’t stop right now we might spend all night here. I prefer a bed to this hard desk.” He said as he dipped down to kiss her once more. “As much as it hurts, I need to get back to my shift. Meet me at the entrance after?” 

Dany nodded to Jon, he gave her one last kiss before leaving her office. She doesn’t know what emboldened her to ask Jon to stay the night, he was just her work fuck buddy and now she was bringing him home. In her defense the more she learned about him, the more she was intrigued about the man he was.

She learned that his mother died when he was a babe, never met his father. He was taken in by his uncle who was recently married and also had a newborn. Him and Robb, his uncle’s older son, are best friends and were a dynamic duo growing up. Besides Robb, his uncle has four more children: Sansa and Arya, who founded She-Wolves PR and Marketing, Bran, who is currently in college and wheelchair-bound after a fall and Rickon, a high school student. 

Hearing him talk about his family at times warms her heart, and make her yearn for the normalcy she didn’t have in her childhood. Her mother died giving birth to her so she grew up with Viserys and their nannies while her father drowned himself in work. She thinks that stress is what ultimately killed him of a heart attack some years ago. Her older brother was twice her age, married to a Spanish socialite and has two kids, the youngest one happens to be her age. 

She never felt that connection with her brothers that Jon showed that he had with his cousins. Although they consider themselves more like brothers and sisters than cousins. It made Dany a bit jealous that he had a better relationship with his cousins than what she has with her brothers, her own flesh and blood. 

There was a knock at the door and Missandei peaked her head in. “Is it safe to come in now? I saw Jon leave a couple of minutes ago so I thought I would give you your time to put yourself together.” Dany waved her in as she continued to check her email.

“Fuck!” Dany exclaimed as she banged her head with her palm. Missandei sat across from her on the other side of the desk.

“What’s wrong?” Missandei asked.

“Viserys, he’s turning thirty and is summoning me to his grand celebration. Something about showing Westeros that the Targaryens are not at each other’s throats as they have speculated. Who the fuck does he think he is? Nelson fucking Mandela?” Dany said frustrated.

“When was the last time you saw him?” Dany pondered long and hard. What type of terrible person was she that she couldn’t remember the last time she saw her older brother? 

“I don’t even remember Missy. Maybe a year ago? How long was it when he had that girlfriend from Essos? Fuck, I can’t think of her name..” Dany snapped her fingers trying to think of the name.

“Tyene!” Missandei exclaimed.

“Yes, her!”

“Dany, I hate to break it to you but they broke up like a year and a half ago.” Dany rested her head on her forearms. 

“And guess what else he added to the invitation?” She said muffled from her position.  
Dany turned the monitor to show Missandei the email Viserys sent her.

“’Please try to bring a real date and not your trashy friend Missy’! Excuse him?! Tyene was trashy, not me!” Missandei huffed.

“Oh you know he only put that there to fuck with you. He knew I would show you the invite.” Dany said.

“Who you gonna take?” Missandei asked.

“The fuck do I know! I have…” she looked back to scan the email looking for the date, “two fucking weeks to decide.” 

“I’ll make it easy for you, take Jon” Missandei suggested while leaning back in the chair. “Think about it: you already like each other, you’re fucking each other and he makes you smile. He can probably bring some life into that boring-ass party!” 

Dany thought about Missandei’s suggestion, she was right actually. Taking Jon could take a load off her shoulders and help her at least try to have fun. “I’ll think about it. Now get back to work!” Dany said laughing.

It was almost four in the morning when they managed to kick the last stragglers out of the bar. Jon was trying to clean up the bar a little bit while he waited for Dany as they were the only two left. They have a full-fledged cleaning crew that would come in the morning so he was just buying some time.

He saw that she was coming down the stairs from her office. It was on the second floor of the bar and she had a window that overlooked the whole bar, you could see out of it but not in. He smiled thinking about the couple of times he’s fucked her pressed against the glass. It also helped that her office was soundproof. 

Next thing he knew, Dany was in front of him on the other side of the bar. She rested her forearms on the bar and leaned in, pressing her boobs together. Judging by her smile she probably doing this on purpose.

“You ready to go?” Dany asked. At that moment Jon wished that that was how they ended every night. Closing out the bar and going home together to cuddle the night away. He shook those fantasies out of his head.

“Yeah, babe let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for your support! As always feedback is appreciated.


	6. Dusk till Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon have a sleepover.

Jon followed Dany home in his car, she happened to live close to The Dragon Pit. It doesn’t surprise him, the bar and the recording studio are her babies. He loved hearing her talk passionately about how she came about with the idea for both locations. They were even a five minute walk from each other.

Pulling up to Dany’s home it hit him, they lived in different worlds. Her house, nay, mansion was beautiful. He realizes that this house for her was an investment, but it’s fucking huge. She motioned him to park next to her in the garage. He got out of the car while she closed the door and noticed that two more cars easily fitted in here besides their own. 

“It’s kinda empty in here” he said looking at his surroundings. There were no other cars, nothing stored, it was completely spotless. Dany chuckled as she walked over to Jon and threw he arms around his neck. As it were a reflex, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

“Let’s just say that I haven’t found use for this space yet” she said as she got on her tip toes to kiss him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house through a door that lead into the laundry. She lead him into the kitchen which made her look tiny in comparison.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” She asked motioning around the kitchen. He looked around and just like her garage, her kitchen was spotless. The only thing that didn’t look generic was three monogrammed bowls of cat food with the names Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion. He pointed at the bowls.

“Cats?” Jon asked. Danny nodded as she walked over to him. “I have a pet too, a dog.”

“What’s it’s name?” 

“His name is Ghost, I rescued him when he was a puppy. Although now he looks like the size of a ten year old.” Jon chuckled.

“I’m going to go take this off and get comfortable but it seems like I may need some help.” She said as she stood in front of him, taking both his hands into hers. “You know, since you’re such an expert at taking it off.”

She took his hands and guided them over her neck, her shoulders, down to her breasts and to her waist. When they got to her waist he grabbed her by it and pulled her to him. She gasped, he was already hard for her. He started kissing behind her ear and her neck.

“Baby, you don’t know the effect you have on me” he said as he took her hand and made her palm his erection. She moaned in his ear, he made her so aroused.

“If you could feel the heat between my legs you could see that you have the same effect on me” she whispered into his ear and bit his lobe. He growled and picked her up trying to sit her on the kitchen counter. She put her hands on his chest and stopped him.

“As much as I want you to fuck me in my kitchen, we will have to revisit it. Right now I want you on my bed” she took his hand and guided him out the kitchen, up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sat him on the edge of the bed and stood in between his legs. He tried to touch her but she swatted his hands away.

“Not yet, I want to strip for you.” She took of her shoes off and then started to run her hands over her breasts. Slowly she lowered her top and start fondling her breasts and moaned. She ran her hands lower taking off the dress. Since Jon ripped her thong earlier in her office, she stood in front of him completely naked. 

“Come here” he said huskily while trying to take her hand. She wagged her finger at him telling him to stop. She started touching herself again, rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples as another hand went down to touch her pussy. She dipped a finger and moaned, he grabbed her hand and brought her finger to his mouth to suck it. 

“Baby, you taste so good” he said, she moaned as he sucked her finger harder. In a blink of an eye he picked her up and threw her on the bed. He took of his shoes and shirt hastily. He was unbuckling his belt when he almost came into his pants, Dany had spread her legs open and was touching herself. A private show, just for him. 

Jon took of the rest of his clothes and climbed on the bed, hovering over her. He kissed her on the lips and then made his way down her body, kissing in between her breasts and her navel until he got to her pussy. He kissed the inside of her thighs and have her pussy a lick. Dany was moaning his name as she ran her fingers through his hair.

They had never been as intimate as they were now, completely nude and basking in each others bodies. Dany can count in one hand how many times a man had pleased her like this. Jon inserted a finger as he sucked on her clit. She was close to her climax.

“Jon, I need you inside me. Now!” Dany demanded. Jon removed his finger from her pussy and kissed a trail up her body to her lips. He wrapped her leg around his waist as he entered her. Usually they fuck, but tonight it was different. It was sensual and slow. There was no space between them, face to face, chest to chest, hip to hip. 

He moved slowly in and out of her while he kissed her lips. At one moment they just stared into each others eyes and they knew at that moment that what they had was not just sex, it was special. He dove in to kiss her again. She moaned his name between kisses and she got closer to her orgasm.

His moves became faster and then they both came undone. He slowed down again as they rode through their orgasms together. After, they laid next to each other in utter bliss. Her head laying on his heaving chest. He moved a piece of hair behind her ear and kisses her again.

“That was…”

“Amazing.” she finished. She peaked at the window and noticed the first flashes of dawn. She turned to kiss him again, “stay with me?”

“No other place I’d rather be.” He said as he kissed her once again.


	7. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay. I’m originally from Puerto Rico and the island was hit hard by hurricane Maria. These past couple of days have been hell trying to reach our family and friends. Thank you for understanding.

The first thing Jon noticed when he awoke was how fucking bright the room was. He tried to open his eyes and look around Dany’s room. He felt Dany move and snuggle further into his chest. He thought about last night as he swept a strand of hair off her face.

Last night was amazing, nay, out of this fucking world. They reached a new level in their relationship and Jon wanted more. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning, to kiss her whenever he wanted and make love to her every night. The reason why last night was so special was because they didn’t just fuck, they made love. 

Dany stirred next to him and lifted her head to look at him. She could barely open her eyes which made Jon chuckle. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed the top of her head. “Good morning beautiful” he said. She mumbled into his chest.

“Morning” she kissed his chest and lifted her head to kiss him on the lips. He took her face into his hands and deepened the kiss. She moaned into the kiss and he felt her rubbing her leg up and down his. They were interrupted by a the loud grumbling of their stomachs. Jon chuckled into the kiss.

“It seems like our bodies are asking for fuel.” Jon said. Dany turned and checked her phone on the night stand, it was 11:37. Dany sat up and stretched her arms. She stood up and went over to her wardrobe and picked a pair of underwear to slip on. She turned and picked up Jon’s shirt from the floor, all while Jon observed her from the bed.

“Mind if I borrow this?” she said as she slipped the shirt on. She went over to the bed and crawled to him. She kissed him on the lips before standing up again and slipping out if the room.

Minutes later Jon makes his way into the kitchen where he finds Dany cooking. Jon stands behind her, wraps his arm around her waist and starts kissing her neck. “What’s cooking, good looking?”

“I’m making pancakes and bacon!” Dany said and she turned her head to kiss his lips. “Think I can trust you to make coffee?” Dany asked him.

“Will do” he said as he gave her ass a playful spank and moved to the coffee maker. They fall into a silent routine with her cooking and him just staring at her while he waited for the coffee. After everything was finished, Dany plated the food and placed it on the island bar of her kitchen. They sat together and ate until Dany broke the silence.

“So last night was different…”

“It was. Did you.. like it?” Jon asked.

“I loved it.” She said smiling. He leaned over to her and pecked her on the lips. They were both smiling ear to ear. They suddenly heard the door open and shut.

“Dany?” a man’s voice said.

“In the kitchen, Rhae!” A tall, middle aged man in a sharp suit enters the kitchen. He had longish icy blonde hair like Dany’s, Jon assumed they must be related.

“Morning sis.” He turned and saw Jon, “oh? Good morning, name’s Rhaegar. Who are you?”

“This is Jon, he’s my man…friend.” Rhaegal cocked an eyebrow as he stared at Dany and Jon back and forth. 

“Ok sure, nice to meet you ‘man fried’” Rhaegar said while making a gesture to shake Jon’s hand. Jon returned the handshake and smiled.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“You’re from the North? I can tell because of the accent.” Rhaegar said.

“Yeah, from Winterfell. Didn’t know my accent was so obvious.” Jon said looking at Dany.

“If it makes you feel any better, I like it” Dany said as she leaned into Jon and gave him a quick on the lips. Rhaegar chuckled as he served himself some coffee.

“You do know it’s past noon right?”

“Oh shut the fuck up, Rhae” Dany said as Rhaegar and Jon laughed.

“Did you get your brother’s invitation? And his thoughtful notes on who you should bring?” Dany opened her mouth as to ask Rhaegar how he knew, “he cc’d me.” Dany rolled her eyes.

“Of course he did. Why is he so kumbaya Targaryen family unity all of the sudden?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a girl. Well not just any girl, the heir to the Tyrell fortune.” 

“He’s dating that bitch Margery? Didn’t they date like in high school?” Dany asked while finishing up her breakfast. The whole time Jon was just observing the interaction between the siblings. He liked seeing this other part of Dany, even if she hated to talk about her family.

“One in the same. Apparently Grandmama Olenna made a point to emphasize how important ‘family unity’ is to the Tyrell family.” Rhaegar said as he finished his coffee and washed his cup. “I’m guessing you’re coming?” Rhaegar asked, Dany was confused as to who he was asking. It’s not as if she had a choice. Then she noticed that Rhaegar was talking to Jon.

“Who, me?” Jon asked. Dany had been washing the dishes and stopped when she heard Jon’s voice.

“Yeah, aren’t you her boyfriend? Sorry ‘man-friend’” Rhaegar said with air quotes. Dany gave her brother a deadly glare.

“I hadn’t asked him yet” Dany said through her teeth. She walked over to Jon, who was sitting on the bar stool, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Would you give me the honor of accompanying me to my brother’s birthday?”

“I don’t know, I’ll have to talk to my boss and see if she gives me the day off” Dany hit Jon in the arm and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. “Of course, tell me when and I’ll be there.”

“Well aren’t you two adorable. As much as I would like to stay and chit chat, I actually have work to do.” Rhaegar said as he gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and shook Jon’s hand. “See you at the party Jon!” Rhaegar walked out of the kitchen and they heard the door open and close.

“So, man friend?” Jon asked.

“Shut the fuck up.” Dany said as Jon chuckled and pulled her to him again to kiss her.


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missandei annouces some big news and Dany feels jealous.

It was the day after their sleepover, Dany and Jon were in her office talking when Missandei busted through the door.

“Missy, you scared the shit out of me! Haven’t you heard about knocking?” Dany said while holding her hand to her chest. She was sitting on Jon’s lap, while he sat on her chair reading over her brother’s invitation.

“Sorry but this was important” she said and she showed Dany her left hand. On the ring finger was a beautiful band with a oval cut diamond. Dany gasped in surprise and then ran over to Missandei to give her a hug. They started jumping and cheering. 

“Oh my gods, when?” 

“He asked yesterday, after you canceled our girl’s night. He took me to the cliff where we had sex for the first time and proposed.” Missandei explained to Dany.

“Huh, who knew Jacob was a romantic? I’m so happy for you Missy!” Dany said as she pulled her into a hug again. Jon was still sitting on Dany’s chair smiling as he looked at them. Suddenly Jon looked at his watch and jumped out the chair. 

“As much as I want to stay and celebrate I have to go manage the bar.” Jon walked over to Dany and wrapped an arm around her waist and took her face into his hand as he kissed her. “I’ll see you later. Missandei congrats, come over later and I’ll give you a drink on the house!”

He gave them a final wave before exiting the office. Dany was still looking at the doorway where Jon excited and didn’t notice Missandei staring at her with her arms crossed and with a smirk. “Well, well, well. Something has changed.”

“Missy, everything has changed.” Dany said as she walked over and sat on her chair.

“How so?” Missandei said taking the chair across the other side of Dany’s desk.

“I invited him to stay the night at my house on Sunday.”

“You did what? What happened to ‘strictly work fuck buddies’?”

“I don’t know what possessed me to ask him, but I did and I don’t regret it. The night we spent together..” Dany moaned in pleasure, “it was fucking amazing.”

“If I didn’t know any better I would say that Daenerys Targaryen is smitten!”

“Missy, it wasn’t just sex. It was so sensual and intimate. I just don’t know how to describe it.”

“Dany, I hate to break it to you, but y’all made love and he loves you obviously.”

“What? He’s not in love with me..” Dany trailed off and looked at Missandei confused. 

“Dany, Jon looks at you as if you were the most precious thing on earth. He worships you! It’s the same way Jacob and I look at each other.” Missandei explained. Dany stood up and walked over to the window overlooking the bar. She saw Jon cleaning some of the glasses and talking to the other bartenders he supervised. Dany touched the glass and as if they were connected, he looked up to her office as if he was looking directly at her. She put her hand over her beating heart.

“Missy, how does being in love feel like?” Dany asked. Sure Dany had been married before, but that was a marriage for convenience. She needed to get out of that house and marrying Drogo was the only way, in her eighteen year old brain, that she was able to achieve that. They never really loved each other, and in the end she was a widow before their six month anniversary.

“It’s when a minute doesn’t go by without thinking about each other, where the thought of loosing the other person rips your heart out off your chest. It’s when you think of your future and all you see is them beside you.” Missandei said. 

Dany was still looking at Jon through the window and touched him through the glass. She turned to Missandei with tears in her eyes.

“Missy, I think I love him. But I’m so scared” Missandei walked over and pulled Dany into a tight hug. 

“Dany, you shouldn’t. I have no doubt in my mind that he feels the same. Now wipe those tears off your beautiful face and let’s get our asses down to the bar and celebrate!” 

Dany and Missandei made their way to Jon’s side of the bar and took a seat in front of Jon. He smiled as soon as he saw them. Dany bit her bottom lip thinking of how sexy he looked at that moment. 

“Barkeep! Two glasses of your most expensive champagne!” Missandei said obnoxiously. Jon laughed and went to work finding one of the best champagnes they served. He popped the cork and everyone cheered. He served three flutes and gave two to Dany and Missandei. He held up the third flute.

“Let’s toast to Missandei and Jacob!” Jon said making a toast and clinking his flute with the girls’. They all drank happily. Missandei dragged Dany to the dance floor as the DJ spun some old 80’s music. Jon loved seeing Dany like this, laughing and so carefree. A red headed woman sat across him and snapped her fingers at him.

“Yes ma’am, what can I get you?” Jon asked her.

“Are you on the menu?” She asked with a voice meant for seduction. Jon was a little taken aback, he’d had women flirt with him before but not be this forward. He chuckled.

“I am spoken for, maybe I can interest you in a margarita or a shot?” 

“Shame, I could’ve shown you a good time.” She leaned forward trying to make her boobs bigger than what they were. At that moment Dany came back to the bar an sat on the empty stool.

“Jon, can I get two bottles of water?”

“Sure, babe.” He reached into their cooler and looked for two of the coldest bottles. He turned around and saw the redheaded woman glaring at Dany. She pulled a card out of her purse and slid it to Jon.

“If you ever want to try a redhead, give me a call. My name’s Melissandre.” She turned and left. He looked at Dany and saw that she had a shocked look on her face and had her mouth open. She took the card and read it.

“I always throw them away.” Jon said trying to calm Dany.

“Missy told me that she sees many women throw themselves at you. I just didn’t think it would affect me as much to see it.” She said angrily as she crumpled the card.

“Baby, look at me” Jon took Dany’s hands into his own, “there’s only one woman in this bar for whom my heart beats for.” He took her hands and kissed them. 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all for the support. I have a surprise, two chapters in one day! What? Yes!


	9. Shape of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said it first? We also meet another person from the Targaryen clan.

“I love you.”

Dany’s heart was beating rapidly, she could feel the blood pumping roaring through her ears. She didn’t even notice that she had said it, her words sounded foreign on her tongue. She glanced up to Jon who was looking at her with wide eyes.

“Oh my gosh Jon..” Jon lifted his hand to stop her. He kissed the palm of her hand and with the other pulled her head towards him and kissed him. He pressed his forehead against hers.

“I love you too, Dany.”

She had forgotten that they were in the middle of the bar, surrounded by hundreds of people. Everyone else was gone, it was just her and Jon. Then it all came back like a freight train: the music, the people around them. She just kissed her head mixologist in front of all of her other employees. She blamed it on the champagne and jealousy.

Dany smiled as she stepped away from the bar to make her way to her office. She knew he was going to follow her. She turned around one last time before going into the office and noticed that Jon wasn’t at the bar anymore. She felt a presence behind her and a hardness pressed against her ass cheeks. 

“Dany, baby, if you don’t get into that office I swear I will show the whole bar how much I love you” he said whispering huskily into her ear. They both stepped into the office and Jon closed the door behind him. She turned around to face him. He stalked over to her, took her face between his hands and kissed her. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands slid from her face to pull her by the waist. She felt him smiling through his kisses. They slowed down their kisses until they pressed their foreheads together. 

“I know we may be past this but, would you like to come over mine for dinner?” He chuckled against her lips. Dany stepped away from Jon and sat on her desk. He walked over and stood between her legs, putting his hands on her upper thighs lifting the dress she had on. He started kissing down her neck making her moan.

“I would love that Jon” she said kissing him again. Her office phone started ringing and she huffed. “Hello? Yes? Ok…” Jon started kissing her neck as she talked. She lifted up her hand signaling him to stop. “I will be right there. Thank you officer.” Jon cocked his brow.

“Officer? What happened?”

“My fucking nephew got arrested for a DUI, instead of calling Rhae, his dad, he wanted them to call me.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Not the first time, I reckon?”

“No, this is his fourth in two years. I’m sorry Jon but I have to go. Tell Missy I left.” She gave him one last kiss before taking her purse and exiting her office. 

 

She debated whether of not to call Rhaegar, last time Aegon was arrested he was sent to a rehab in Volantis. Aegon was more like Viserys than Rhaegar unfortunately. He likes being rich and likes to live a life of excess. She parked her Lexus at the station and walked in.

“Aunt Dany!” She heard her nephew call her. She turned and saw him in the cell, with his Targaryen hair a mess, eyes red and an expensive suit. 

“Hello, I’m here to pick up my nephew.” She said to the officer.

“What’s his name?”

“Aegon Targaryen VI” the officer looked at her and pursed his lips. 

“His bail is set a $20,000.”

“Who do I write the check to?” After it was all said and done, Dany and Aegon were walking to her car. Once they were inside she turned to him.

“What the fuck were you thinking Aegon?! How fucking hard is it for you to get a taxi? Or a fucking UBER?” Dany was livid, whenever she was this mad her family would say that they had ‘awoken the dragon’. What pissed Dany off more was that her nephew didn’t seem to have an ounce of remorse.

“Can I crash at your place?” He asked nonchalantly. Dany huffed and muttered under her breath. 

“You ungrateful little bastard. I’m putting you on an taxi home and your father will deal with you.” She put on her seatbelt and drove to The Dragon Pit. Once they got there Dany dragged Aegon to the entrance where she found Grey Worm.

“Grey, take my nephew to my office and make sure he doesn’t leave.” Grey Worm grabbed Aegon by the arm and escorted him to her office. She walked over to the bar were Jon was working and sat on the stool.

“One glass of scotch, please!” He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He made two glasses of scotch and walked around the bar to sit next to her. He gave her the glass and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pressing her against him and kissed her head.

“What are you going to do with him?”

“I’m going to wash my hands of it and let his parents deal with him. I’ve already helped too much.” He rubbed her arm up and down. This is what she needed in her life, someone that stood by her and supported her. She was lucky to have a man like Jon by her side.

“Come home with me?” She said turning to him.

“Of course, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	10. I Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar and Dany talk about Aegon.

Dany was at Stormborn Studios, researching a new band that wanted to tape a demo. She was sitting on the couch of the studio making some notes when someone knocked on the door. Rhaegar walked in and sat next to his sister.

“Thank you for making sure that Egg got home safe. Elia and I appreciate it.” Rhaegar said coolly.

“No problem Rhae, I just want my darling nephew to be safe.”

“Dany, I don’t know what to do with him. I’m at my last rope.” Dany turned towards her brother.

“He needs consequences, Rhae. You cant keep feeding his lifestyle, that means no cars, no unlimited credit cards and he needs to work. He is just like Vis, entitled.”

“Where is he going to work? The tabloids get a sniff out of this and we will be crucified.”

“He can work at The Dragon Pit, I can have Jon mentor him and supervise him. He will start at our lowest entry level position. We can help him brother.” She said this as she took Rhaegar’s hand as he sighed.

“I’ll talk to Elia, see what she says. So…” Dany looked at him confused, “how’s Jon? Still your man friend?” Dany blushed.

“Jon and I, we have something special” at that moment Dany received a text from Jon.

‘Want to do lunch?’

‘Would love too, but Rhae needs my help.’ Dany texted back.

‘We can eat together. Seaworth brewery and grill?’

“Rhae, would you like to join me and Jon for lunch?” Dany asked.

“Would love too.”

‘See you in fifteen. xo’

 

Half an hour later Dany, Jon and Rhaegar were sitting in a booth sharing wings and laughing at a story Jon was telling. 

“So then Robb had to explain to Uncle Ned why we were bringing Sansa home, drunk from a school dance. Aunt Cat was not pleased, all three of us were grounded for a month.” Dany was sitting next to Jon and was looking at him, laughing at his story. He turned his head to look at her and it was like they were both in their own world.

“Ahem, Dany?” Dany broke eye contact with Jon to look at her brother. “Have you met the Starks yet?” Dany looked at him shocked.

“Actually, I haven’t. Well not completely. I met Sansa and Arya when we planned the marketing for Dracarys. But I have not had the pleasure of meeting the rest of the Starks.” She said while looking at Jon and putting a hand on his chest. He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. 

“I’ll make it happen.” Jon turned to look at Rhaegar. “I was going to ask, will the Targaryens be at Dracarys? This is huge for us and I know it would mean a lot for Dany for you all to be there.”

“My sister has accomplished so much, it would be an honor to be there for this momentous occasion.”

“Thank you Rhae.” Dany said.

“As much as I would love to stay and chat, I have to get back to the office. Dany,” he turned to Dany, “I’ll talk to Elia and let you know what she says.” Just like that Rhaegar walked out of the restaurant. Jon turned to Dany and held her chin.

“I will be your biggest supporter. I promise you that.” Jon leaned in and kissed Dany.

“Jon, thank you. I’ve been so overwhelmed with Dracarys and Vis’ birthday that I feel like I’ve been neglecting you.”

“Never, my love. I know all of this is important for you.”

“I suggested to Rhae that he should make Aegon work as a punishment.” Dany said. Davos, the owner of the bar came over to give them the bill. Dany was going to pay but Jon grabbed the bill out of her hands and gave his card to Davos, “Jon, you didn’t have to do that.”

“My uncle always taught me that the one who invites, pays. It’s only fair.” Davos came back with the receipt, Dany and Jon left the bar hand in hand. They walked to Stormborn Studios together, Jon took this opportunity to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Times like these Jon made Dany feel like a regular woman in her twenties. She wasn’t the owner of an indie music studio or a bar and she sure wasn’t a Targaryen. They were just Dany and Jon. 

They arrived at Stormborn and Jon went inside with her. The went to her office and Dany sat in her chair, Jon stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulder. He started massaging them feeling how tense she was.

“Stay Jon?” Dany asked shyly while turning her head to look at Jon. She laid a hand on top of one of his on her shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed the shell of her ear.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all for all the kind words. At the end if the day, the island might be destroyed but my friends and family are unharmed. Sorry for the short chapter, I’ll try to update again soon.


	11. Castle on the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany meets the Starks.

It was Thursday night and Jon was able to convince Dany to take the night off so they could have dinner with his family. Jon and Dany were walking hand in hand to his family’s home. They stopped just before the entrance and Dany turned to Jon.

“So this is where Jon Snow grew up in? Is that the window you and Robb used to sneak out of?” Dany said pointing at the second floor window. Jon chuckled pulling Dany to him.

“Yes it is and I would appreciate it if you didn’t say a word to Aunt Cat” he said kissing her forehead, “I’m pretty sure Rickon uses it too.” They chuckled as they approached the door and Jon rang the doorbell. Ned opened the door and greeted them, first hugging Jon.

“Uncle Ned, this is Daenerys. She’s my girlfriend.” Ned nodded and gave Dany a hug.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Stark.”

“Oh please, Daenerys. Call me Ned.”

“Well in that case, call me Dany!” Ned ushered them inside the house.

“Jon’s here!” He yelled at the other occupants of the house. They heard a bunch of steps. Rickon came down from the second floor with his dog. Catelyn was in the kitchen with Sansa, the rest were nowhere to be seen.

“Robb is playing video games with Bran and I think Arya is on the phone in the porch. Let me introduce you to my wife.” They walked over to the kitchen were Catelyn and Sansa were. Sansa went over to Dany to give her a hug and then Jon.

“Aunt Cat, this is Dany.” Cat shakes Dany’s hand warmly.

“Nice to meet you Dany. I’ve heard only good things about you.”

“Everyone it’s time for dinner!” Ned yelled again. Rickon sat at the table, Robb rolled Bran into the dining room and gave Jon a handshake and a hug. Jon reached down to hug Bran.

“So this is the girl that has captured Jon’s heart” Robb said while wrapping an arm around Dany’s shoulders, “how did a guy like Jon get a bombshell like you? Gods know he ain’t no fun.” He fake whispered.

“Hey! I am fun!” Dany walked over to Jon and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

“Sure you are Jon.” Dany said while everyone else started laughing. They sat at the table with Ned and Catelyn on the heads of the table, Robb, Jon and Dany on one side and Sansa, Arya, Rickon and Bran on the other. Bran’s wheelchair took a lot of space so years ago the Stark family invested in an extremely large dining table to accommodate the family.

They started eating and making some small talk, talking about Dany’s businesses and family. Dany felt like her stomach did summersaults hearing how Jon talked so proudly about her accomplishments. 

“You know Dany, my father and I did business with your father once. I was sad to hear about his tragic passing.” Dany was shocked, she looked at Jon and he looked equally shocked. She had never heard her father mention the Starks at all and from the looks of it, the Targaryen name wasn’t mentioned at the Stark household either.

“Thank you Ned, if you don’t mind me asking, what type of business did you do?”

“Stark Construction was the number one contractor for Targaryen Enterprises. We built Dragonstone Manor, I remember seeing the plans when I started at the company. Who lives there now?”

“My brother Viserys uses it as his playboy mansion, a shame really. Your father did an amazing job.” 

“You grew up at the manor?” Robb asked.

“Yes, my father had his main office at the King’s Landing Business Center so Dragonstone was our main home. Viserys and I didn’t see much of him unfortunately.”

“Was it hard growing up without a mother?” Cat said and suddenly everyone was quiet, a knife scraped a plate painfully. Jon glanced at Dany, under the table he slid his hand on her thigh and squeezed it.

“Um. It was. I mostly grew up with nannies and Viserys. My father really wasn’t around and my older brother Rhaegal was married and had children, one that is actually around my age.”

“Oh really? You have a niece and a nephew right?” Robb asked.

“Yes, my niece Rhaenys is twenty eight and Aegon is twenty six. It’s so weird to have your niece be older than you.” They all chuckled. Dinner went on with some other discussions and telling family stories. Dessert was being served when Robb was telling a story of the time Jon decided he was going to run away and ‘discover’ himself.

“So I told him, being angsty is not as cool as what Nirvana made it seem. In the end I just told father and we ruined it.” They laughed, Dany looked at Jon and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Who knew you were such a rebel.” Dany teased him. Jon ran his hand through his hair and put an arm around the back of Dany’s chair. 

“What can I say? I tried.”

“So Robb, from what Jon told me you are about to get married, correct?” Dany asked.

“Yes, Talisa and I get married in a couple of months. She was bummed she couldn’t come tonight, she was doing the night shift.” Robb explained.

“You are coming with Jon, right?” Arya asked. After she spoke, Dany saw that Sansa swatted Arya in the arm. “What? She is his girlfriend!” Arya complained.

“Well, I guess I am.” Dany said quietly.

“Good, wear something red!” Arya said. 

“Arya please.” Catelyn said glaring at Arya. She looked back at Dany, “Dany dear, I’m sure anything you wear is acceptable. Arya just wants to cause ruckus.”

Arya turned to Dany and pretend whispered, “Talisa’s family are religious freaks. They think red is the color of the devil.”

“Arya!” Ned said loudly as Robb sighed. This had been an item of debate for a long time. Talisa’s family was more conservative and her mother almost disowned her when she found out that she was moving in with Robb before the wedding.

Dessert was enjoyed, plates were removed but they didn’t move from the table. They spent the next hour telling more stories and laughing at Jon’s expense. Dany looked at Jon and felt elated that he was so happy. She felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She took out the phone and saw it was Grey Worm.

“I’m so sorry, I have to take this” Dany walked away from the table but everyone could still hear her. “What happened Jacob? What? How? Is everyone ok? I will be there as soon as I can.” 

Everybody was staring at Dany startled. Jon immediately stood up and went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“What happened Dany?” Jon asked her.

“It’s Stormborn Studios, there was a fire. They think… it was arson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun. What will happen next?


	12. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany is stressed, Jon meets an ex and more Targaryen family drama.

This was honestly the last thing Dany needed. She sat at her desk on Friday morning just stressed the fuck out. Stormborn Studios suffered extensive damage but it was fixable. Now, not only did she have to oversee the repairs of Stormborn, she had to finalize the details for Dracarys that was being held in a week’s time but it was also Viserys’ birthday party tomorrow. 

Jon walked into the office carrying a cup on tea and placed it on her desk in front of her. As if it was a routine, he stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. 

“I brought you something to help lower your stress. What did Detective Selmy talk to you about earlier?”

Detective Selmy was in charge of the investigation of the fire at Stormborn. Preliminary investigation showed an accelerant was used and they had security footage that showed the possible arsonist. He came by to tell Dany that they named the suspect: Thoros Myr, a career criminal. 

“They found someone, wanted to know if I knew who he was. I have no idea who the person is and why would he do this to me.”

“Don’t worry Dany, Selmy will get to the bottom of this. Are you still up for the party tomorrow?”

“I have no option Jon, I have to go. Those tabloid vultures will take me down if I don’t.” 

Jon walked over to sit in front of Dany on her desk, he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. She looked up to him and laid on back on her chair. 

“What are we wearing tomorrow?” Dany arched an eyebrow in question.

“I’m wearing a red dress, what if you wear just a sharp black suit and accent with red accents?” 

“Sounds like a plan. I do have to go and buy something red though.” Jon scratched his beard.

“You want me to go with you, do you?” Dany teased.

“Please.”

 

Dany and Jon were at a men’s boutique trying to figure out what accessories to buy. They had practically given up and were getting really flirty at the store. They were picking out cuff links and Jon was standing behind Dany. He was whispering into her ear all the things he wanted to do to her. 

“Daenerys?” A male voice said. Dany knew who that was immediately and stilled. Dany turned her face and there he was: Daario. 

“Daario? Hi, how are you?” She reached to shake his hand, Jon’s arm still around her waist. Daario’s eyes narrowed to Jon’s arm around Dany. Dany noticed the look he gave them, “This is my boyfriend Jon. Jon this is my ex-band mate Daario.”

Jon reached out and also shakes Daario’s hand. Jon decided to give them some space and kept looking at other accessories.

“I saw the ads for Dracarys, congratulations. I always knew you would excel in anything you did.” Dany was trying to be nice by talking to Daario but she just wanted him to go away.

“Thank you. Although it isn’t all me, Jon’s sisters did amazing work with the ads.”

“So you’re making it a family business it seems? Let me guess, Jon is in a band that performs at the Pit?” Daario snarked. 

“Jon actually works at the Pit as a mixologist.”

“Mixologist? The titles you get for sleeping with the management.”

Jon had been trying to stay out of the conversation but he couldn’t let Daario disrespect her anymore.

“I think we’re done here. You’re lucky I don’t punch you right now. Let’s go and pay so we can leave. We have other things to do.” Dany glanced at Jon and he gave her a knowing look. Without waiting for his response Dany turned around and followed Jon to the register. 

“I guess he wasn’t just your band mate.” Jon stated.

“We dated for like 3 months. After we broke up he made a huge scene at band practice asking them to pick between us.”

“Well, the past is in the past” Jon wrapped an arm around Dany and pulled her to him, “what’s important is that we have each other.”

They walked out of the store and made their way to Jon’s car. The made their way back to the Pit to continue the days work. When they entered she immediately saw two men with Targaryen hair sitting at the bar. She knew immediately who they were: Rhaegar and Aegon.

“Rhae, Egg, you have come to visit?” Dany said as she approached the men. Jon was trying to move away from Dany when Rhaegar spotted him.

“Jon! Good to see you”, he said while shaking Jon’s hand, “this is my son Aegon. Egg, this is Jon, Dany’s boyfriend.”

“Yo.” Aegon said without lifting his eyes off his phone.

“Great. Dany you may be wondering why we’re here” Dany glared at Rhaegar and Aegon, “I spoke to Elia and we accept your offer. I hope your offer to have Egg work at the Pit is still on the table.” When Aegon heard his father say his nickname and the context of the sentence, he stood up.

“Woah, dad! I thought we were just here to visit Aunt Dany!”

“No Egg, Dany and I have discussed along with your mother that there should be consequences for your actions. You will work for Dany at the Pit, minimum wage, being supervised by Jon.”

“What? I’m not gonna work for some bloody northerner who just has a job because he’s fucking the boss!” Aegon said desperately.

“Aegon Targaryen! How dare you disrespect your aunt and Jon that way!” Rhaegar said loudly. He was using his ‘adult voice’ Dany called it. Mostly he used it when Viserys had come home high or drunk. “Apologize, now!”

“Fuck you, I ain’t apologizing!” Aegon stood up. “I’m not a child, you can’t just decide things for me. Fuck this shit, I’m leaving!” Aegon made his way to the door.

“If you put one foot out that door consider yourself cut off. You will not receive a penny from me or the rest of the family.” Rhaegar said in a voice as cold as ice. Dany had never heard Rhaegar speak in that tone and honestly, it chilled her to the bone. Aegon stared at his father with his mouth hanging.

“You would not dare. I am not a child, you can’t disown me.” Aegon said as he approached his father slowly. Rhaegar was still a head taller than his son. Dany and Jon were standing to the side just shocked looking at the exchange.

“If you do not want to be treated like a child then start start acting like a fucking adult. That means getting a job, paying bills and having consequences for your actions. You either take Dany’s job offer or you go and find work somewhere else. Let’s see who’s going to hire a college dropout with no job experience, McDonald’s?” 

Aegon tensed his jaw and looked at the door before looking at his father again. He walked over to Dany and Jon, the first straightening her back. 

“Aunt Dany, Jon, I am sorry for my comments. They were inappropriate.” Aegon looked at his father again before continuing, “will you please let me work at the Pit?”

“Of course, Aegon.”

“Also, you will have to pay Dany back for posting your bail.” Rhaegar said, Dany glanced at Aegon as he said that. She could see the dragon in Aegon awakening. 

“I will also pay you back for the bail you posted.”

“Thank you, Egg. Let’s go to my office to fill out some paperwork.” She gave Jon a peck on the lips and walked up to her office with the two other Targaryen men in tow.

“Aren’t you glad she’s the normal one?” Grey Worm said to Jon as he walked up to him. They both stared at Dany as she escorted her brother and nephew to her office and closed the door behind her.

“Thank the fucking gods.” Jon said as they both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all for the support. Family drama just comes natural to me.


	13. Lost in Your Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon go to Dragonstone.

Dany glanced at herself in the mirror, she really outdid herself tonight. She was wearing a red dress with a long slit that reached her right hip, the top cut in a deep v, with Swarovski crystal straps and backless. She decided to leave her hair loose and did a couple of small braids, she toped off the look with diamonds and a pair of black Louboutins. 

She heard the doorbell and knew it was Jon. She went downstairs to open the door and he took her breath away. He looked so handsome in his suit and red tie and from the looks of it, she also left him speechless.

“Wow, Dany. You look…” he couldn’t even put it in words. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He grabbed her face and kissed her, a slow and sensual kiss. He slid his hand down to her ass and pulled her to him. She could already feel his hardness as he kissed down her neck.

“Jon” she moaned. She had to stop him or else they would never make it to Dragonstone. The honk of the car stopped him, he pressed his forehead against hers.

“I think that’s our car” Dany said breathless. Jon chuckled and let go of her. Dany locked the front door behind her and they walked to the car. They decided to get a driver for the night, not only could they get drunk as fuck but they also had an excuse to leave early. Jon opened the door for her and she slipped in.

“I think I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off of you.” Jon whispered huskily into her ear as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Dany turned her heard to look at him as she laid her hand close to his crotch. 

“Well you’re gonna have to wait till we come back home to have your way with me.” She moved in and kissed his lips. With his free hand he grabbed her face. She started kissing his jaw while the hand on his crotch squeezed his growing erection. Dany felt his hand trying to move hers away.

“Dany, please. I don’t want everyone see me hard” he chuckled. Dany stoped to look at him and smiled. She gave him a gentle kiss in the lips.

“If it makes you feel any better, Viserys hasn’t changed my old bedroom since I left.” Dany said nonchalantly.

“What exactly are you suggesting?”

“I always wanted to sneak in my boyfriend to my room and let him have his way with me.” Jon’s eyebrows shot up at the suggestion. Soon they were approaching Dragonstone Manor, evident by the long line of luxury cars in front of them. Dany was wringing her hands together, Jon put his hand on hers.

“What worries you? Is it me?” Dany looked at him shocked.

“No, my love. Never.” She pressed her forehead with his, “I’m just nervous to be around the rest of the Targaryen family. They are very nosy and cruel. I have tried to remove myself as much as I can from them and they know it.”

“Well I’m here for you.” He took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it. The door to Jon’s right opened as they were in front on the house. Jon exited the car and helped Dany out. Immediately they were blinded by the flashes of the cameras there to cover the event. She was about to bypass the step and repeat when she was stopped her cousin Nymeria.

“Dany, you made it! My sisters and I made a bet on if you were showing up or not.” Nymeria had pulled Dany into a hug and turned to Jon, “who is this?”

“Nymeria, this is my boyfriend Jon. Jon, this is my cousin Nymeria. She is Elia’s niece but our families grew up together. Is Oberyn here?”

“Pfff, you know dad! He wouldn’t miss an opportunity to get drunk and embarrass Vis in front of his girlfriend’s well to-do family.” They both broke into a fit of giggles. “Come let’s take pictures!” Nymeria said as she dragged Dany to the red carpet. 

Jon stood to the side as Dany and her cousin took pictures for the press. Nymeria brought a playful side out of Dany that he had not seen, they made several goofy poses. He saw that Dany was waving him over, he walked over to her and they started to pose. Nymeria had gone through so it was only Dany and him. Dany turned to him, grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss, the press went wild. 

Giggling she dragged him inside the party, there had to be at least 300 people there. They walked together and greeted some people while sipping some champagne. He loved that Dany proudly talked about her boyfriend. They made their way over to an older blind man, obviously Targaryen because of his hair. Dany grabbed his arm to alert her presence.

“Uncle Aemon, it’s so good to see you!” Dany said as she hugged him. Aemon smiled at the sound of her voice.

“Dany dear, it warms my heart that you’re here. I am so sorry to hear about the studio. Have they caught anyone yet?” Aemon said as he grabbed both of Dany’s hands. He looked directly at her as if he could see her, his eyes glazed over white.

“Not yet, they do have a lead on who it might have been. Uncle Aemon, I want you to meet my boyfriend Jon.” Dany took her uncle’s hands and guided him to Jon so they could shake hands.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Targaryen.”

“A boyfriend you say? Well I am so happy for you, my dear. Boy don’t be so formal, call me Aemon.”

“Thank you uncle. I still have to say hi to Vis, have you spoken to him?”

“I have not but I have heard him yelling instructions at people, you would think he would have fun at his own birthday party. I will leave you two to mingle.” Aemon walked away, Jon then noticed that he had a seeing dog.

“He’s my father’s brother, uncle Aemon has always been kind to me.” 

They walked around some more, Jon was getting tired of talking to so many people. He wondered if Dany’s cheeks hurt because of the constant smiling, wether it was faked or true. A beautiful brunette woman walks over to Dany and gives her a hug.

“Aunt Dany, father said you were coming but I didn’t want to believe him. I’m so happy to see you!” The woman said to Dany, Jon was trying to place her as she didn’t have the typical Targaryen look. Dany only had a niece and a nephew, he had already met Aegon so that meant this had to be Rhaenys.

“Rhaenys, you look absolutely stunning and still taller than me! How’s the married life?” 

“Amazing. I am truly blessed to have married my best friend, you should try is sometime!” They both giggled. Rhaenys was the only person Dany had told at the time that she was marrying Drogo. Rhaenys supported Dany’s decision, but that doesn’t mean she was entirely happy about it.

“Rhaenys, let me introduce you to my boyfriend Jon.”

“So this is the famous Jon, father speaks so highly of you!” She said as she shook Jon’s hand. Jon was surprised that Rhaegar spoke about him at all. 

“Thank you, nice to meet you also.”

“Have you seen uncle Vis yet?” Rhaenys asked Dany.

“I haven’t actually, you?”

“Unfortunately, you would think he would be a little more excited for his party. I also met the new girlfriend.”

“And?” Dany asked.

“Same old, same old. This one thinks she’s Kate Moss circa 1997.” Dany knew excuse what that meant, another drug addicted model. Viserys had a tendency to date the same kind of women. 

“You would think the Tyrells would’ve had her cleaned up already.” 

“Yeah well, her brother Loras is their priority now. I don’t think they’ll be that happy when the press finally figure out why he hasn’t held onto a girlfriend in years.” Dany and Rhaenys giggled. Everyone knew of Loras’ sexuality since they happened to go to the same private school together. All of the Targaryens, Tyrells, Martells, Baratheons and Lannisters had been going to King’s Landing Prep for decades.

“I still remember when we caught him making out with Renly Baratheon in the library. All while Renly was using Margeary as his beard!” Now Jon understood where this was going. The Tyrell family didn’t want people to know that their oldest heir was gay.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my dear sister and my niece. I see that you are enjoying yourselves.” A man said behind them. Dany turned, she already knew who it was, the man of the hour.

“Vis, happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple of chapters set at the party so stay tunned.


	14. Angel On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets the rest of the family. Dany and Jon have fun in her childhood bedroom.

Dany gave Viserys a halfhearted hug, he also turned and hugged Rhaenys. Dany looked at the woman beside her brother, Rhaenys was right. Margeary had definitely changed since their days in high school, she looked gaunt compared to the chubby cheeks she used to have. Her hair was long and a shade of dirty blonde, she was wearing a grey gunmetal dress that seemed heavy on her body. 

“Margeary, it’s nice to see you again. Who would’ve guessed that after high school you would be dating my brother.” Dany and Rhaenys chuckled while Viserys and Margeary seemed unamused.

“Daenerys, I hope that we can put our past behind us now that we will be family.”

“Family?” That’s when she noticed it, how could she not. On Margeary’s ring finger was the biggest and most ostentatious diamond ring she had seen. The fuckers were engaged. 

“Yes, Vis and I get married next year.” Dany felt Jon shift uncomfortably next to her and Viserys glared at him.

“Vis, Marge, this is my boyfriend Jon. Jon, my brother and I guess my future sister-in-law.” Jon shook both their hands quickly.

“Pleasure to be here, happy birthday.” Jon said.

“A northerner? Dany always did like to date outside our class.” Viserys and Margeary laughed at his lame joke.

“What can I say, I prefer a man with values and a soul, unlike heroin barbie over here.” Rhaenys and Jon hid a giggle while Margeary narrowed her eyes on Dany. Viserys was red in the face.

“Daenerys, don’t be immature and apologize to my fiancée.”

“I will do that once you both apologize to Jon.” She felt Jon take her hand and give a look that she knew meant he wanted her to leave it alone. Neither had given into the stalemate when they hear boisterous laugh behind Viserys. Always count on uncle Oberyn to break the ice.

“Ho, what do we have here? Am I going to have to send someone to their room like old times? Rhaenys, Dany looking beautiful as always!” he said as he went to hug them. Dany gave her uncle a tight hug. He turned to Jon and looked at Dany, “Elia and Rhae mentioned the boyfriend. Jon is it?”

“Yes, Jon Snow. Nice to meet you Mr. Martell.” He said as he shook Oberyn’s hand.

“Call me Oberyn. Now Jon please excuse my nephew for his attitude” Oberyn said to Jon as he got closer, “I’m pretty sure I dropped him as a baby.” He fake whispered to Jon. Rhaenys and Dany started giggling.

“Now Vis, I’m sure you have many other guests to talk to, after all they’re all here for you.” Oberyn said as he led Viserys and Margeary away from the trio. Rhaenys rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Honestly, you would think that after all these years uncle Oberyn would get less funny.”

“As long as it’s at Vis’ expense he will never be ‘not funny’.” Again they laughed. 

“Aunt Dany, I have a bet to pay to my cousins. I’ll see you later.” Rhaenys leaned to kiss Dany and Jon both on the cheek. Once she was gone Dany turned to Jon and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Are you ready to run to the hills yet?” 

“Not yet, I was promised a tour of a certain bedroom.” He said as he kissed her behind the ear. Dany giggled and leaned more towards Jon.

“Follow me then.” She toon Jon’s hand and led him through the crowd to the stairs. The manor was humongous and her room happened to be on the third floor, far away from the party. They went into the room and locked the door.

“It looks exactly how I left it.” Dany said sadly. Her vanity decorated with pictures of her and her friends and family, old jewelry laying around, a shelf with different trophies, etc. The sheets were the only thing that were new, the staff changed all the sheets twice a month. 

“So this is the bedroom where Daenerys Targaryen slept.” Jon said as he walked to be pressed behind her. He grabbed her by the waist, she could feel his breath on her neck. “Is this also the first place you touched yourself?”

“Yes.” She sighed as he kissed down her neck. She could feel his hardness growing between her butt cheeks as he pressed himself more to her. Both of his hands came up to her shoulders and slowly made their way down her body, squeezing her breasts and stopping at the slit of her dress. Jon squeezed her thighs as the hands went higher under her dress where he found her warm and wet pussy.

“No undies tonight? You are such a naughty girl.” He said as he slapped her right butt cheek. One thing he had learned throughout their relationship is how sometimes she liked sex to be different. Sometimes they could make love for hours but other times they would be animalistic and fuck. He released the straps of her dress and it fell to the floor, leaving her completely naked.

“I want to see you touch yourself, on the bed.” Jon said in her ear. She crawled on the bed and laid facing Jon with her legs spread. He stood at the foot at the bed as he started taking off his clothes. The whole time he did she observed him, growing wetter by the second. After he was naked he sat on the bed in front of her. She slowly touched her body, touching her breasts, her abdomen and her thighs. She brought her hands up and down her body, her fingers brushing her pussy, squeezing her breasts. She saw that Jon grew harder as she kept touching herself, both of their breaths changing to pants.

“You look so beautiful Dany. Is this what you do when I’m not with you? Do you touch your wet pussy thinking of all the ways I’ve fucked you?” His voice was low and rough as her hand touched her pussy. She pushed one, then two fingers in and sighed. Jon was starting to palm his cock looking at her. Once they were wet enough she took out her fingers and fed them to Jon. He sucked her fingers as he pulled her onto his lap, his hard cock against her wet pussy. 

*SLAP* 

His hand had come down once again hard on her ass. He rubbed the cheek as she moved herself on his cock. She couldn’t take it anymore and inserted his cock in her pussy, both sighing when their bodies joined. They rocked against each other, finding a rhythm together. Jon squeezed her ass grinding her against him with Dany panting in his ear. Suddenly Jon laid Dany on the bed, putting her leg on his shoulder entering her again.

“Oh fuck Jon, you feel so good. Don’t stop!” Dany panted and he moved slower. They were both on the edge. Jon reached down and sucked one of her nipples before kissing her in the lips. Their frantic fucking got slower, sensual. Dany and Jon were pressed to each other, chest to chest, their foreheads joined together as Jon let go of Dany’s leg and she wrapped them around his waist. Dany dug her nails on his shoulders as he reached to rub her clit between her legs.

“Cum for me, Dany. Cum for me my love.” He panted in her ear as he released inside her. The pressure was so much that she came right after. They rode the last waves of their orgasms as he kept moving in and out of her slowly. He lay next to her as their breaths normalized. She lay on her side looking at him and used her hand to turn his face to her. She leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. Jon was about to pull her on top of him when her phone rang. She grumbled as she stood off the bed looking for her clutch.

“Hello?”

‘Dany, where the fuck are you?’

“I’m upstairs with Jon, giving him a tour of my old bedroom.” She said with a giggle.

‘Gods you’re worst than fucking teenagers, now get your ass down here so we can sing to Vis and go home! Oberyn already managed to embarrass Vis in front of Grandma Olenna Tyrell and he is fuming.’

“Ok Rhae, we’ll be down in five.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. Sorry I’ve been a little bit MIA lately. I’m hoping that I can finish this story in 20 chapters maybe. Also a cookie to whoever can guess where the names of my chapters are from!


	15. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys’ Birthday comes to an end.

Dany and Jon were able to sneak downstairs without being seen. When she got down the steps Rhaegar approached her. 

“Ok Dany, united front. It’s going to be us, Elia, Jon, Rhaenys, Egg and Uncle Aemon up there. I’ll make the speech. You just have to stand there and try to look like you actually love your brother.” Dany rolled her eyes as she followed Rhaegar to the stage with Jon behind her. Jon stood behind her and Rhaegar and Elia stood next to her with their children with an outrageous cake between them and Viserys. Glued to him was Margeary and her family. She felt a wet nose in the palm of her hand and knew that it was Uncle Aemon’s seeing dog and that her uncle was next to her.

“Good evening and welcome everyone. Our friends and family, we are gathered here tonight to celebrate the thirtieth birthday of my dear younger brother Viserys.” Rhaegar turned to look at Viserys, “brother, I am proud of the man you have become.”

“I always told your brother he should be a politician, he’s such a good liar.” Uncle Aemon whispered to Dany and Jon, they both tried not to giggle.

“…and this time next year we will also be celebrating another Targaryen wedding. As some of you may know, Viserys and Margeary Tyrell are engaged. If father and mother were here, they would be proud of us. Their three children have all become successful in their fields…” Rhaegar continued.

“What DOES Viserys actually do?” Jon whispered in her ear, Dany tried to contain a giggle as she backed up against Jon. He wrapped his arms around her waist. At this point neither were paying attention to what Rhaegar was saying. Dany was smiling like a fool as Jon whispered in her ear more jokes about her family. They could hear uncle Aemon chuckle at some of them. 

“And now we sing! Dany!” Hearing her name broke the trance she was in. She looked to her brother and he signaled her over. She let Jon’s hand go so she could walk over to Rhaegar. She took the microphone and led the partygoers through singing ‘Happy Birthday’. The song ended and everyone cheered. Dany went to give Viserys a kiss on the cheek when she saw the red haired woman from the bar over his shoulder glaring at her. 

“Dany what’s wrong? You look pale.” Vis told her.

“Nothing Vis, just tired. I think we’re calling it a night.”

“Oh what a bummer, you and your boyfriend should come over to dinner sometime.” Margeary said to her, but all Dany could focus on was finding the red woman.

“Yeah, sure.” Dany walked away from her brother and his fiancée and went straight to Jon.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Jon said while touching her face.

“You remember that redhead from the bar that hits on you?” Jon nodded, “she was here. I saw her when I went to hug Vis.”

“She’s actually been back to the bar a couple of times, always tries to flirt with me.” Jon says to her embarrassed.

“How many times since you started working?” Dany was pissed, not only was this woman flirting with her man now she’s showing up at family events.

“Probably like more than a dozen, I thought she was a regular.”

“We need to go.” Dany walked quickly off the stage, not even saying goodbye to her family. Jon ran after her calling her name.

“Dany wait!” He was able to catch up to her and took her arm, “Why are you mad at me? I never say anything back, I love you and only you.” Jon held her face between his hands. They both leaned and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Take me home, Jon Snow.” They walked out and waited for their car. Jon knew that she preferred that they talk in the car since they were in public. The car approached and Jon opened the door for Dany. Once inside he turned to her.

“What’s wrong Dany?”

“I think that woman is stalking you.” Jon laughed.

“Stalking me? Dany you’re overreacting, maybe she was someone’s plus one.” Dany glared at Jon and turned away from him, “no, baby, look at me.” She turned to him. He held her face between his hands and kissed her lips.

“Do not worry about me, let’s not allow this to come between us. What are you really afraid of?”

“I’m scared for us, Jon. After what happened at Stormborn I don’t feel safe. I can barely sleep sometimes. Every single noise wakes me up.”

“Babe, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t want you to think I’m weak.”

“Weak? You’re the strongest woman I know.” He pulled her to him and she burrowed herself between his arms. He kissed her head as he rubbed her arm.

“Do you you want me to stay with you? For a couple of weeks?” Dany looked up at him alarmed.

“Jon, you don’t have to change your lifestyle for me.”

“I want to. Although I’m not sure how Ghost will react to your cats but he will be happy to have more space.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* please don’t hate me. I’ve been really bad at uploading lately. I’ve hit a little bump in my writing but I’m getting back into it!


	16. Carry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon get an update on the Stormborn fire.

Dany and Jon were at the police station waiting for Detective Selmy. He had called them both in because he had a break in the case. Dany looked at Jon and thought of the past two weeks he’d been staying with her. Ghost got used to the cats quickly and sometimes she would find them cuddling all together. Her relationship with Jon was better than ever. They had settled into a routine that made her feel like they were an old married couple. She knew that their relationship was one of a kind and she couldn’t let it go to waste.

“Jon?” He turned to look at her, “do you want to move into my house? Officially?” Jon looked at her and smiled. He took her hands in his and kissed her.

“I would love to Dany. These past couple of weeks have been amazing. I sometimes feel like we’ve been together for years.”

“I’ve thought that too! It’s just so natural between us.” 

“Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow?” A woman’s voice called. They both stood and walked over to her, “Detective Selmy will see you now.” They were led to the detective’s office where he sat chatting with a bald man.

“Ms. Targaryen. Mr. Snow, this is one of our undercover officer Varys.” They both shook hands with Varys and sat. Jon took Dany’s hand and held it on his lap. 

“I have called you here because we have some information about the Stormborn fire. Varys had some information about the motive behind it.” He nodded to Varys to continue.

“Yes, we have arrested the man who we suspect started the fire, a man named Thoros Myr. Thoros is a career criminal, usually doing jobs for others. He was paid to set fire to Stormborn.” Dany gasped.

“But why? Who would ask him to do such a thing?” Dany asked.

“Do you both know a woman by the name Melisandre?” Detective Selmy asked. Jon and Dany looked at each other and shook their heads. Detective Selmy pulled a picture out of a file and gave it to Dany, she gasped. It was her, the red woman.

“I know who she is! I suspected that she was stalking me and Jon!”

“She has come various times to the bar, always tries to get my attention.”

“And I saw her at my brother’s birthday party a couple of weeks ago! I thought I was going crazy.”

“Not crazy, dear. It seems like this woman believed that it was her divine right to be with Jon and enlisted the help of Thoros, who is a fellow follower of this cult-like religion they follow. She asked him to do the dirty work.” Selmy said.

“She thought you would be at Stormborn that night, she knew that you usually spend your Thursday nights there.” Varys told them. Dany gasped.

“She wanted to… kill me?” Dany asked tearfully. Jon put his arm around her and pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear reassuring words.

“They have both been arrested on charges for arson, conspiracy to commit murder and attempted murder. Their arraignment is tomorrow.” Selmy said as he walked towards Dany and Jon. He kneeled in front of Dany’s chair and took her other hand. 

“Everything will be all right Ms. Targaryen, we’ll make sure they don’t get out on bail. I’ll tell ADA Tarth about the suspected stalking.” Selmy told them.

“We have strong evidence against them, I’ve made sure of it.” Varys said.

“Thank you so much for help. I’m gonna take Dany home. Please let us know what happens.” Jon stood up and helped Dany stand. They walked close to each other to the car where he put her in the passenger seat. The drive back to Dany’s house was quiet. Jon understood that Dany was in shock, he didn’t blame her. She just found out that two people conspired to kill her because of him. 

They get to the house and Dany goes straight the bed, she really didn’t feel like going to the bar and facing everyone. She could hear Jon talking on the phone outside of her room, or should she say their room. She closed her eyes and smiled, she imagined a world where her and Jon were at the beach, enjoying each other. She felt a tap on her shoulder and opened her eyes.

“Hey babe, I drew you a bubble bath. Thought that maybe you could relax.” He helped her off the bed and led her to the bathroom. He had lit candles around the room and dimmed the lights. Steam coming off of the tub and bubbles on the surface. She turned to him and started taking her clothes off. She saw his desire grow in his eyes.

After she was fully naked she approached him. She slowly started taking off his clothes. When he was also naked she took his hand and led him to the tub. She stepped into the tub and motioned for him to do the same. He sat in the tub and she sat against him, her back to his chest. He rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck.

“Mmm, this is just what I needed. Thank you Jon.” He rubbed her shoulders and arms. He kept kissing her neck and moved to her shoulders. His came down to her breasts and he pinched her nipples between his fingers. Dany sighed and leaned back to feel him hardening. 

“Mmm Jon” she moaned. After playing with her nipples he moved his hands down her stomach and thighs. He dipped a finger between her legs and Dany moaned louder. He inserted a finger, and then two. Dany opened her legs wider so Jon could have better access. 

“Come on baby, let go for me.” Jon started fingering her faster and rubbed her clit with his thumb. She dug her nails in his thighs as she got closer to her orgasm. She moaned louder as he sucked on her neck and played with her nipple with his other hand. 

“Fuck me Jon, I need your cock inside me.” He took his fingers out of her pussy and sucked on them as she turned to straddle him. She took his cock in her hand and inserted it in her pussy. They both moaned loudly as he entered her completely. Dany laid her elbows on his shoulders as she moved up and down on his cock. He kissed and sucked at her neck making her moan louder.

“It feels so good to be inside you. Fuck, Dany!” Jon moaned loudly as he was reaching his climax. Dany started moving slowly, bringing his lips to hers. He bit her bottom lip as he grabbed her hips and started pounding her harder. They both moaned loudly as the reached their peaks, with Jon spilling himself inside her. He thrust into her slowly a couple more times as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the legal lingo brought to you by decades of watching Law & Order. Who do you think popped the question?


	17. I Feel It Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who popped the question? Also, Rhaegar stops by.

“Marry me?” Dany saw the shock on his face as she said those words. Then something shifted, his eyes bright with emotion. She couldn’t stop herself from crying when he started nodding his head.

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” He said between kisses. Tears flowed down their faces as Jon tried to wipe hers away. She had never been so sure of what she wanted in her life. Jon was her anchor, her best friend, her love and now she could add the title husband. Jon cradled her face in his hands and kissed her slowly.

“I know this may seem crazy but gods Dany, I can’t imagine living the rest of my life without you. The past weeks we’ve been living together has made us stronger and it has fortified my belief that we belong together.”

“Jon, this is more than I can ask for. Just you by my side is all I need. I don’t need a giant ring or a pompous ceremony. Just you and me.” She kissed him again and laughed.

“If you want we can have a small ceremony, just our families and closest friends. Have the reception at the Pit?”

“I would love that, my love.” She kissed him again, they were about to ‘celebrate’ their engagement when she heard a vague voice calling her name.

“Dany? Are you here? Jon?” It was Rhaegar. They both exited the tub and dried themselves.

“We were taking a bath! Be down in a minute!” Dany put on her fluffy white robe that had her name written on the back with a crown on top, she may need to get Jon one too. Jon went into the bedroom and put on some sweatpants as she went downstairs. When Jon joined them Rhaegar was playing with Ghost and Dany was smiling. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“What do we owe the visit, Rhae?”

“Egg sent me a text saying that you were meeting with the detective investigating the Stormborn fire. I couldn’t get you on the phone so I came here as fast as I could.” Dany’s heart warmed at the worried tone in her brother’s voice. Growing up she always considered Rhaegar a father figure, he was about twenty three when Dany was born and already had two children. She remembers all those Sundays he would come over to Dragonstone with Elia and the kids, Elia would sit with Aerys while Rhaegar played with them.

“They caught them. The man who set the fire and the woman who ordered it.” Dany turned away from Rhaegar and into Jon’s arms.

“They knew that Dany spent her Thursdays at Stormborn. They wanted to kill her.” When Jon said that Dany started sobbing in his arms.

“What?! Do they know why?” Rhaegar asked with a worried tone.

“The woman believed that she was destined to be with me and Dany was in the way. She actually had been stalking us for a while, she was even at Viserys’ birthday party.”

“Wow, Dany, Jon. I can’t imagine how you guys are feeling.” Rhaegar walked over to Dany and Jon and gave them both a hug. He kissed his sister on the head and squeezed Jon’s shoulder.

“So what now?”

“Selmy said that they would talk to ADA Tarth and ask that they be remanded, explain that they have knowledge that they are a danger to us.” Dany said muffled from Jon’s chest.

“Is there anything I can do? I can probably get more security for your businesses. Do you have an alarm here? I would prefer that someone be here when you’re by yourself.”

“There’s no need Rhae, Jon actually moved in.” Dany said.

“Ah, that’s why Ghost is here. I thought he just lent you his guard dog.”

“No, actually Rhae…” Dany glanced at Jon and he nodded, “Jon and I are getting married.”

Rhaegar’s face changed from confusion to a huge smile. He put his hand over his mouth and Dany could see that tears were starting to well up in his eyes. Chuckling he gave them a huge hug.

“Jon, welcome to the family brother. I feel like my daughter is getting married!” He joked, he was still shocked. He sat down on one of the bar stools in the kitchen. “When did this happen?”

“Just now. We haven’t even gotten rings or anything. Dany asked me.”

“Ha! I’m the first one to know? Suck on that Niny and Missy!” He joked as he did a fist pump. They all started laughing. Dany’s phone started to ring and she saw it was Jorah on the caller ID.

“It’s Jorah, probably about the Stormborn repairs. I’ll be right back.” She walked out of the kitchen to take the call, leaving Jon and Rhaegar by themselves.

“I did think about asking you first but it was honestly, a spur of the moment. She asked and it just felt right.”

“Jon, I really don’t care. You’ve made my sister happy, I’ve never seen her this way before. She was always so closed off and working so hard, you’ve made her act young again.”

“I’ve never felt this way about anybody. I had been in love once before but never like this. I have never felt so strongly about someone.”

“Jon, I know you haven’t bought her a ring or anything but…” Rhaegar sighed, “when our father died he gave me the ring he gave to our mother. It’s a family heirloom, been in our family for generations. He gave it to me so I would decide to either give it to Vis or whoever married Dany. Vis didn’t deserve it, so it would be an honor to give you that ring for you to give to my sister.” 

“Oh wow, Rhaegar that’s… thank you.”

“We’re brothers now, you can call me Rhae. I remember when Dany was a little girl, she would beg father to tell her over and over again the history of the ring. He would tell her this story about how it was forged by fire and some other bullshit.” They both chuckled at that.

“Why didn’t you use it to propose to Elia?”

“I didn’t feel like I deserved it and I was right.” 

“Well it would be an honor to give it to Dany.” They shook hands and Rhaegar gave Jon a hug patting his back. Dany walked back into the kitchen and smiled at what she saw: the two men she loved most hugging. She cleared her throat and they separated.

“Jorah just told me that the repairs are almost done and we can reopen next week. What were you guys talking about?” She walked over and tucked herself into Jon’s arms.

“Nothing, just welcoming Jon into the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the support I’ve gotten for this fic is breathtaking. I finally got rid of my writer’s block and I’m actually thinking about going to 30 chapters instead of 20. We’ll see how it goes.


	18. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon starts to plan and has a conversation with Aegon.

Now that the Stormborn had been repaired everything was back to normal. Jon was at the bar prepping the drinks menu for Dracarys which was this weekend while Aegon cleaned the bar. He was surprisingly doing a good job but Jon won’t say anything yet, he doesn’t want him to feel overly confident. As he grew to know more of Dany and her family he saw what her and Rhaegar would often say: Aegon was just like Viserys. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Missandei who sat in front of him.

“You wanted to talk?”

“Yes, I want to surprise our families and friends with a wedding reception.”

“Wedding reception? For who?” 

“Me and Dany. She asked me to marry her a couple of days ago and I said yes.”

“WHAT!? She hasn’t said anything to me and she’s not wearing a ring!”

“We wanted to keep it private, we want to surprise everyone. The ring is even a surprise for Dany. Rhae wants me to give her Rhaella’s ring.”

“Jon, Dany has always wanted that ring! When she married Drogo her father literally disowned her and told her he was giving the ring to Vis! She’s going to be so surprised!”

“I want to do something on a Monday. Private and small, like I said just family and friends. We want to get married at the courthouse and I want to come here to the Pit. I don’t want her to know that y’all will be here and I don’t want everyone else to know that we got married.”

“I love it! I’ll get the champagne, wine, menu and cake done. Just give me a list of who you want to be there and I’ll make it happen.”

“Missy, you have to promise me that this will be our secret.”

“My lips are sealed. See you later Jon!” Missandei walked away to the storage. Jon glanced at the bar and saw that Aegon was looking at him. Jon went back to writing on his notepad.

“Can I help you with something, Aegon?”

“So you and aunt Dany are getting married?” Jon lifted his head to look at Aegon.

“We are, is there a problem?”

“Nah man, I’m happy for you two. I remember when we were kids that Dany always wanted the fairytale love story that grandpa Aerys told her he had with grandma Rhae. She’s never been as happy as she is now, with you.”

“I’ve heard a lot of her parents love story but not what actually happened. Can you tell me about it?” Aegon nodded and walked over to where Jon was sitting to sit in front of him.

“Grandma and Grandpa grew up together, he was the rich boy and she was the daughter of one the maids. There have been rumors that they were somehow related because she also had platinum hair. He was older than grandma and was supposed to marry someone from a well to do family. They married in secret when she was sixteen and left the town. They came back when grandma was pregnant with dad to the Targaryen summer estate Summerhall. There was a great fire and almost our whole family, except grandma and grandpa died. Grandma gave birth to dad on the grounds of the estate during the fire.”

Aegon walked over to the bar and served two whiskeys and walked back to the table, gave one to Jon and took a sip.

“After dad they tried to have more children, grandma lost eight to nine babies before uncle Vis. When aunt Dany was born grandma died because of blood loss. Everyone says that a part of grandpa died when she died. Afterwards he was mad with grief, threw himself into work. Dad literally raised Vis and Dany, honestly I see them more as my siblings than my aunt and uncle. Grandpa killed himself when Dany was sixteen, Vis took custody of her then because he was nineteen. In his suicide note he said that he was ‘joining his Queen, his greatest love Rhaella in the heavens’. Really Shakespearian if you ask me.”

“Wow, I didn’t know.”

“It broke grandpa’s heart how much Dany looked like grandma. I think that’s why he couldn’t stand to raise her, it hurt him too much. He pushed her away and broke her heart in the process.”

As Aegon spoke, Jon just thought about how terrible Dany’s childhood must’ve been terrible knowing how much she hurt her father. Jon also thought that this was the first time he’s ever heard Aegon speak as much. He also saw some sadness in Aegon’s words as he described Dany’s relationship with Rhaegar. Aegon resented Dany, his father tried to fill the void in Dany and Viserys’ life and in turn ignored his own son.

“Thank you Aegon, for telling me all of this. You all had a very difficult childhood, but I want you to know something. Your father loves you. I’ve seen how he hurts for you. Please, promise me that you’ll do an effort to better your relationship with him.”

“Jon, if you would’ve asked me that two months ago, I would’ve told you to fuck off. But I’ve seen how hard you and Dany work for this place. I’ve also seen how much dad loves me. I’ll try.” Jon held his hand to Aegon but he moved Jon’s hand to give him a hug. As they separated Jon saw Dany coming down the stairs.

“Well what do we have here? My amazing fiancé and my beautiful nephew. What were you talking about?”

“Jon was making me see the light about my relationship with father. He’s a good guy.” Dany walked over to Jon and he wrapped his arm around her waist, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I hope so, seeing as I’m going to spend the rest of my life with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,  
> I’m still writing.  
> Slowly but surely.


	19. I See Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracarys is finally here and a meeting of the Targaryens and the Starks.

Dany was running around like a chicken with her head cut off trying to get everything ready before the doors opened in twenty minutes for ‘Dracarys’. Jon was standing at the bar admiring her, he also chuckled thinking about the thought that he may have to drag her into the office to ‘calm her down’. She walked over the bar and he slid an ice cold water in front of her.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” She said as she opened the bottle to drink.

“Every morning, day and night. Babe, you need to take it easy, everything is going to be ok.” He said as he his hand over the bar to take her and bring it to his lips giving it a kiss. 

“I know, my love. I’m just nervous. What if there’s technical problems or a band doesn’t show up or people don’t show up or…” she rambled as he walked around the bar and took her face in his hands and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. When they came up for air, Jon leaned his head onto hers and gave her a peck on the lips.

“Dany, there have been people outside waiting since eight, all of the bands are accounted for and if there’s technical difficulties; so what? Everyone has them. No use getting stressed the fuck out over. ‘Dracarys’ will be a success.” He slid his hands down her body and grabbed her ass, pulling her to him. He leaned in to whisper into her ear, “we have some time before the doors open, why don’t we go into your office and I’ll find a way to calm you down, huh?”

She moaned into his ear as she felt his erection on her belly. She nodded and walked towards the stairs with Jon’s hand in hers. Once they got into the office and closed the door he turned her and pressed her against the window looking into the Pit. He kissed her shoulders as he rubbed his hands over her breasts down to the hem of her dress. He lifted the dress up to her waist and saw that she was wearing one of his favorite thongs of hers. He chuckled into her neck and guided some kisses to her ear.

“My favorite pair? Were you thinking of seducing me Ms. Targaryen?” He emphasized with a slap on her ass and she moaned loudly. She turned her head to look at him through hooded eyes.

“Fuck me Jon.” That’s all he needed to hear to pull his pants down, take out his cock and fuck her. She splayed her hands on the window and Jon covered her right hand with his as he thrust harder into her. She moaned louder and he kept a fast pace. He kept kissing her neck and shoulder.

“I’m close Jon, I want to see your face.” He exited her and she turned around, he lifted her in his arms and held her against the window. He moved her thong aside and entered her again while kissing her. She moaned into his mouth as moved his hand to play with her clit. After a couple more thrusts they both climaxed. They were both disheveled and their lips were red and swollen. 

“I love you Jon Snow.”

“I love you too Daeneryes Targaryen, don’t you forget that.”

 

After they were able to clean themselves up, they exited the office and found the Pit pulsating with people. The first band was setting up and Missandei was walking straight towards them.

“Where have you been? We can’t have the band play yet until you do your speech.” And with that Missandei grabbed Dany’s hand and led her to the stage. Jon made his way to the bar where his junior mixologists, including Aegon, were hard at work. Dany made her way to the microphone where Missandei introduced her.

“Hello everyone, it’s my pleasure to introduce the owner of The Dragon Pit and the recently reopened Stormborn Studios: Daenerys Targaryen!” The audience applauded as she took the microphone.

“Thank you so much. In the toughest moment of my life, music saved me. Since then, I’ve made it my mission to help music touch people’s lives. Wether it be recording demos for bands that can’t afford the studio costs or giving a chance for people to enjoy music safely and with their loved ones. The Pit and Stormborn aren’t just mine, it’s for all of you. The people who support our local music and the musicians who give their heart and soul into their craft. So for the next two days, I want you all to enjoy, eat, drink and be merry.” The crowd started whooping and cheering.

“But I also want to thank some people who without them all of this would not have happened. My business parter Tyrion Lannister who believed in my mission, my best friend Missandei who helped me build this from the ground up, Jorah and Jacob the blood and sweat of my tears. My family: Rhae, Elia, Niny, Egg, Aemon and Vis, thank you for always being there with me.”

“And to the love of my life, my King, Jon. I love you, thank you for being my support and my everything. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. And without further ado, ‘Dracarys’ will now start. Enjoy!” She walked off the stage as everyone cheered. The lead singer of the band came to the microphone.

“Hello, I’m Jacob and this is our band The Unsullied. I have the pleasure of not only playing here today but I also work here at the Pit. I want to thank Dany for giving us the opportunity to play for you all. Now are we ready to set fire to the Pit?!”

“YES!” The crowd yelled. Jacob took cued his band to start playing. Dany had walked over to where her brother, his wife and her niece were standing. They greeted her with open arms.

“Dany, I am so proud. What an amazing turn out!” Rhaegar said.

“Thanks Rhae. Elia, Niny, I’m so glad you could make it.” She said as she gave them both a hug.

“Oh honey, thank you for having us. And also, congrats on the engagement.” Elia said to Dany.

“I guess now I’ll see what all the fuss is about!” Dany said laughing.

“Not only are you throwing an amazing event but you also have Egg working without complaining! By the way, Rick’s sorry he couldn’t make it.” 

“Don’t worry, Niny. Rhae, is Vis coming, do you know?” Dany asked her brother.

“He should be around here some…”

“Dany! There you are!” Viserys said walking over to Dany with their uncle Aemon at his side. Viserys pulled Dany into a hug and kissed her cheek, then she moved over to her uncle. She held one of his hands while the other pulled her head towards him so he could give her a kiss in the forehead.

“Vis, uncle, thank you for coming. Where’s Marge?”

“Olenna sent her away to Essos for a ‘rejuvenation trip’.” Dany knew exactly what that meant, Margeary was sent to rehab by her family. She hadn’t seen either of them after his birthday but she noticed that Viserys’ cheeks seemed fuller.

“You’ve gained some weight Vis.” Dany stated mater-of-factly. 

“That’s what happens when your diet doesn’t consist of cocktails of drugs.” Dany nodded, that was the end of the conversation. She was happy her brother took the step to recovery. They did some small talk, updating each other of the things going on in their lives when Jon walked over and wrapped his arm around Dany’s waist.

“Hello everyone,” Jon said with a deep northern accent, “my love.” He said as he kissed Dany’s cheek. Everyone took turns saying hi to Jon and congratulating them. Soon Aegon also joined them.

“I actually walked over here because I wanted you all to meet my family.” Right on cue he signaled to a group of people behind them. Jacob was playing an extremely loud guitar solo.

“It’s a little bit loud in here, let’s go into the patio.” Dany said leading both families to the empty patio. Once there, some of them sat on the chairs around the tables.

“Let me introduce everyone. This is my uncle Ned and his wife Cat, my cousin Robb and his fiancée Talisa, my cousins Sansa and Arya and their boyfriends Pod and Gendry and my youngest cousins Bran and Rickon.” Jon said as he pointed to each one and everyone shook hands.

“And now my side of the family,” Dany chuckled, “my brother Rhaegar, his wife Elia and their children Rhaenys and Aegon, my uncle Aemon and my brother Viserys.” 

“It’s so good to meet the people that have raised Jon, we hope you not only raised a good man but also a good future husband and maybe father.” Rhaegar said jokingly.

“Ok fam, let’s not get too ahead of ourselves.” Dany said raising her hands in a stopping motion. The door opened behind them with Missandei, Jacob and other servers carrying trays of champagne.

“It seems like this calls for a celebration!” Missandei yelled. They started distributing the glasses and once everyone had one Rhaegar cleared his throat.

“I want to make a toast for the success of ‘Dracarys’, the Pit and Stormborn AND Dany and Jon’s engagement. To Dany and Jon!”

“TO DANY AND JON!” They all yelled.

“CHEERS!” As the sound of glasses clicking resonated through the patio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I want to know what you guys want to see in the story!


	20. Happier

Dany was in her office picking up her stuff to leave for the night. It was technically Monday morning, she thought as she glanced to the clock on her wall that read 3:07. ‘Dracarys’ was a success and she was elated. They actually exceeded expectations and people were begging for another event like this. She heard a knock on the door and looked up to see a very exhausted Jon coming in.

“I’m here to take my Queen back to her castle.” Dany chuckled as she took her purse and walked to him.

“Take me home my King.” She gave him a peck in the lips and walked out with him. When they got downstairs she saw most of her crew cleaning up and she stopped. She glanced at Jon real quick and he nodded.

“Excuse me?” Dany said tentatively and everyone turned to look at her, “I want to take a minute to thank all of you for working this event, all of your hard work and late nights will not be forgotten. That’s why I’ve decided that everyone will get a hefty bonus in the next paycheck!” Everyone cheered and thanked Dany. Jon was so proud of her, now that the weight of ‘Dracarys’ was off her shoulders they could start planning their future.

After she gave almost everyone a hug, she made her way to the entrance where Jon was waiting for her. She wrapped herself around his arm and they exited the Pit. She fell asleep on the way to the house so Jon had to carry her to bed. He undressed her and tucked her in and as he sat on the bed checked his phone. He had a text from Missandei.

‘Yo Jon, are you ok with Jacob’s band performing at your reception?’

‘That’s fine with me. I may ask my friend Davos to cater the food, Dany loves his stuff.’

‘Great, I’ll check that off the list! I have a friend who owns a bakery, we can do a cake tasting on Thursday while Dany is at Stormborn.’

‘Sounds like a plan. Thanks again Missandei.’

‘Anything for my sis.’

Jon smiled, Dany had told him how close her and Missandei were. Known each other since they were thirteen, Missandei’s mom worked at Dragonstone and brought her along. Apparently Rhaegar asked her mom to bring her more often so Dany could have friends that weren’t family. After Drogo’s death they even lived together, they had a band together and started the Pit together. Jon fell asleep dreaming of their wedding.

 

Dany woke to the sun hitting her eyes, she noticed immediately that she was in her bed. She turned to find Jon at her side, she smiled. She loved Jon so much, she just couldn’t wait to be with him forever. She started peppering his chest and neck with kisses and he stirred.

“Good morning beautiful” he said in a gruff Northern accent. Gods, it was so sexy.

“Good morning my love. Thank you again for all you did this weekend.”

“No need”, he said wrapping his arms around her body, “I actually like that place. Management isn’t half bad.” He said jokingly and Dany turned with a shocked look in her face. Jon started laughing as he tried to kiss her. He started kissing her neck, stopping behind her ear. Dany moaned as he dove in to kiss her on the lips. They spent the morning fooling around and making love.

Lunch rolled around when they finally decided to get out of bed. They were meeting Missandei and Jacob at the Seaworth Brewery and Grill. Missandei thought it would be good to get an idea of what she liked for the reception. She thought it was a brilliant plan, hopefully she wouldn’t make it so obvious. The entered Seaworth and saw Jacob and Missandei at a booth.

“Dany! Ok, I need your help.” Missandei said seriously.

“Sure, what?”

“Me and Jacob are deciding where to go for our honeymoon. I found this all inclusive resort in Dorne but Jacob wants to do a safari in Essos. Help us decide.”

“Well, I know you’ve both been to Dorne and Essos, it would probably come down to what vibe you want. Do you want to relax and enjoy a week of bliss or do you want to adventure with your partner?” They looked at each other and looked back to Dany.

“Sleep on it. I mean, you guys still have a couple if months to decide.”

“Have you guys thought about what you’re doing for your honeymoon?” Missandei asked. Dany and Jon laughed.

“We haven’t even decided when to get married.” Dany said. Missandei looked at Jon out of the corner of her eye.

“We will have time to talk about that later. Dany what do you recommend?” Missandei said.

“Hmmm. I love their potato wedges, their cobb salad is delish and they have an amazing turkey burger!” Dany said.

“The steak is amazing too.” Jon added.

“Noted.” Jacob said. Davos came by and took their orders. They made some small talk while they drank and ate their appetizers. The conversation went back to weddings.

“Hey Dany, have you thought about what you want for your wedding?”

“Well, we agreed with something small. I don’t want a big ceremony.” Dany said.

“I think we’re just getting married at the courthouse and that’s it. What do you think?”

“The sooner, the better.” Dany said as she leaned into Jon to give him a peck on the lips. Their food came and they were enjoying their time together. Dany loved this freedom of being able to be with the people she loved. She was laughing at a joke Jacob just said when she heard someone calling her name.

“Dany? We meet again.” Daario said.

“Hello Daario.” Dany said coldly. 

“Missandei, you look amazing. Jon, nice to see you again.”

“Wish I could say the same.” Jon said.

“And you are?” Jacob said.

“I am Daario, I used to be in a band with Dany and Missy. Who are you?”

“Jacob, Missandei’s fiancé and Dany’s security manager.” 

“Ah, fiancé? Congratulations.”

“Well I’m not the only one, Dany and Jon are also getting married.” Missandei said as Dany kicked her under the table and glaring at her.

“Oh really? I don’t see a ring, can’t afford one Jon?”

“Actually, I proposed to Jon. Not that it’s any of your business.” 

“Wow, I sense some hostility.” Daario said.

“Look man, last time we saw you, you insulted us. Why do we have to act civil with you? We were having a nice conversation and lunch with our friends and I would appreciate it if you would leave us before I’m forced to call the owner.” Jon said coolly. Dany looked at Jon surprised, she knew he was pissed. But the way he spoke, made her want to jump him and fuck him right then and there.

“I guess I should know where I’m not wanted. Goodbye and congratulations.” He said as he walked away. Dany leaned into Jon and whispered in his ear.

“That was so hot, I want to fuck you so hard right now.” Jon laughed uncomfortably and Dany started giggling. They finished their lunch and they made their way home where Dany locked Jon into their bedroom until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Daario, what a dick. Anyone have a favorite character they would like to see more of? Let me know in the comments!


	21. My Kind of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Missandei plan.

Jon sat with Missandei at the Pit, going over the last details for the wedding. Dany was at Stormborn so today was the only chance they had. They would get married at the courthouse in two weeks time, going to the Pit afterwards under the ruse that Missandei, Jacob and the rest of the staff wanted to celebrate. Family and friends were under the impression that they were at the Pit for an engagement party.

“Ok so we got the guest list, food, cake, liquor and invitations. Have you convinced Dany to get married on that day?” Missandei asked.

“We actually decided last night, she has no idea.”

“She texted me this morning asking to go dress shopping. Let’s talk witnesses, Dany already asked me. Who are you going to ask?”

“My best mate Sam. He knows about the courthouse wedding but not about the reception. I told Dany that I was gonna get us some food and have lunch at the Pit with you and everyone else.”

“Oh my gosh Jon, I can’t believe you and Dany are getting married!” Missandei cooed.

“I sometimes can’t believe it myself.” Jon chuckled.

“Did Rhae give you the ring?”

“Yes, I still don’t know when would be the right time. Should I do it at home, the courthouse, the Pit?”

“I think you should do it when you feel like it.”

“Thanks Missy.” His cellphone started ringing and he saw that it was an unknown number. He showed it to Missandei and she shrugged.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Snow? This is ADA Tarth. I wanted to ask you and your girlfriend to come to my office to discuss your testimony for the upcoming trial.”

“Oh, yes. I’ll talk to Dany. When would be best?”

“Can you come tomorrow morning? I know that due to the nature of your businesses, you both work afternoons and nights.”

“Sure, we’ll be there. Goodbye.” He hung up and looked at Missandei.

“Who was it?”

“The ADA in charge of the Stormborn case. We have to testify.” 

“Hmm, ok. You nervous?”

“A little bit.” Jon stood up and walked over to the bar to start cleaning. At around nine, the bar was packed. He was on his way to the backroom to take a break when he saw a glimpse of red hair. It couldn’t be, she should be in jail. He saw the red hair heading to the bathroom and he followed. 

“Excuse me?” He said touching her shoulder and she turned. It wasn’t her, thank gods.

“Can I help you with something?”

“No, sorry. I thought you were someone else.” He swore he was going crazy. She is in jail, not at the Pit. He started breathing quickly, he needed to get out of there. He went through the back door and started walking. He had no idea where his feet were taking him until he got there, Stormborn. He went inside and went directly into Dany’s office.

“Jon? What are you doing here?” She said startled. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He started kissing her hair and whispering how much he loved her.

“Jon, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.”

“I thought I saw her.”

“Who?”

“Melisandre. I saw a red haired woman at the Pit and I thought it was her. I was so scared for you, for us.”

“Jon, my king.” She said tenderly kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind a pole* I am so sorry for the delay. Work’s been crazy and I haven’t had time to write or post. How do y’all think Jon should give Dany the ring? Not asking because I really don’t know, just asking for a friend.


	22. What About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon meet with ADA Tarth and receive a surprise invitation.

They sat in the office waiting for the ADA to come in, he was holding her hands in his lap. Brienne walked in and sat opposite to them and had a case file in her hands. 

“Mr. Snow, Ms. Targaryen, thank you for coming in this morning. The reason I called you and was to discuss your future testimony at the trial. Due to a recent motion filed by the defense, no mention of the alleged stalking can be said and your testimonies.”

“What? How did this happen?” Jon asked.

“After the defense filed a motion, we had a hearing with the judge who declared it hearsay. Unless, if there have been witnesses to any of the incidences you mentioned that you saw this woman, we can file a motion to allow this evidence back in.”

“We can ask some of the people that work at the Pit and we can probably check our security cameras.” Dany said.

“Let me dispatch TARU and some detectives to go interview people at the Pit.” Brienne said and she started typing on her computer. She finished her email and turned to them. “I know that some of this might be difficult but I’m going to need you two to explain how this has affected your lives.” Brienne cleared her throat, “Tell me, how has this situation affect you life Mr. Snow?”

“Well, I feel like I see Melisandre everywhere I go. The other day at the bar I saw a red haired woman and immediately left the Pit to go over to Dany at Stormborn to see if she was ok.” Dany squeezed his hand and looked at him. 

“I’m so sorry that you’ve been through that. Ms. Targaryen, what about you?”

“Well since the fire I couldn’t be by myself. Jon actually moved in with me because I could not sleep alone, every noise makes me jump and we had to install a security system in my home. I’m worrying about Jon, my family, my friends, my employees and even Jon’s family all the time.” A tear fell down her face and Jon whipped it away with his thumb.

“Thank you Ms. Targaryen for sharing your story.” Brienne made some notes and looked to them again. “I think that’s all I’m going to need today. Thank you for coming, let me show you out.” Brienne stood up and led them to the lobby.

“I will notify you of any updates on the case.” Jon and Dany walked to the elevator and Dany slumped into Jon’s arms.

“This is not going to be easy, I know. But in the end it will make us stronger.” Jon murmured while kissing her hair. She strengthened her grip on his body. The elevator doors opened and Jon escorted Dany to the car. Once in the car Dany received a call and answered it through the Bluetooth of her car.

“Hello?”

“Sweet sister! It’s me, Viserys!”

“I know Vis, I have caller ID.”

“Oh right, well I was calling to see if you had any plans tonight?”

“Not really.. why?”

“I wanted to invite you and Jon over to Dragonstone to have dinner with us! Rhae, Elia and the kids will also be there and even uncle Aemon!”

“Why are all of the Targaryens being summoned?” 

“Nothing to worry about sweet sister, should we expect you both?” Dany looked at Jon and he nodded.

“I guess we’ll see you tonight.”

“Great! See you later sis, say hi to Jon for me.”

“Jon’s listening. Bye!” Dany hung up the call and looked at Jon with a mystified look on her face. “What the actual fuck?”

“I don’t know babe.” Jon chuckled as he took Dany’s hand and kissed it.

“I swear, my family likes you more than me.”

“Same with mine, they always ask me about you before asking how I am.” 

“I have to call Rhae” Dany picked up her phone and picked Rhaegar from her favorites, he picked up on the third ring.

“Yes Dany?”

“Yo! What the fuck is wrong with your brother? Is his brain finally mush because of all the drugs?”

“I guess you got his last minute invitation.”

“Uh yeah. He said ‘us’, does that mean that Marge is back from rehab?”

“Probably, I don’t even want to know what he has up sleeve.”

“I guess I’ll see you tonight.” Rhaegar hung up and Dany turned to Jon once again. 

“Hey, maybe he wants to apologize to all of you for being such a fuck up all these years.” Jon said glancing at Dany.

“Oh Jon, my sweet, innocent Jon.” She said as she caressed his face. He took her had and kissed it, Dany giggled and dropped her hand on his leg, squeezing it.

“By the way, what are we doing with the rings?”

“Well honestly, I don’t want anything fancy. Maybe something that matches yours. I will be fine with anything you want.” She leaned over the console to kiss his neck.

“Dany..” he said with his gruff voice. She knew that it meant he wanted her to stop. “You’re so distracting sometimes.” 

“Well I can’t help it, you’re just so sexy.” She said kissing his ear and down his neck.

“No, but seriously. What to you think about platinum or titanium rings? Metals that never rust, bleed or dull.”

“I love it Jon, so thoughtful.” They arrived home and Jon parked the car in the garage. Once they entered their home, Dany turned to Jon.

“You know, we have some time before we have to get ready. Maybe we can take a shower… together.” She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his jaw. In the blink of the eye, Jon lifted Dany over his shoulder and slapped her ass while going up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It’s me.   
> Been super busy, I’m currently writing the wedding chapters and I swear I tear myself up with how romantic I am. LOL!   
> As always leave me your feedback and ideas.


	23. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany dine at Dragonstone with the rest of the Targaryens.

They approached Dragonstone just after the sun set. They parked and it seemed like they were the last ones there. Jon opened her door and together they walked to the manor’s door. Dany rang the doorbell and the butler opened.

“Ms. Targaryen, Mr. Snow, they are waiting for you in the dining room. Follow me.” They followed the butler to the dining room where everyone else was seated. They all stood up to greet them as they walked in. After saying their hellos, Jon and Dany sat side by side at the table. Viserys cleared his throat and stood.

“Everyone, thank you for coming tonight. I wanted us to come together to celebrate our family. I know I haven’t been the easiest one to deal with but now I have changed, for the better. I’ve been sober for twenty one days. After what happened to Dany with Stormborn I was determined to be the type of brother that Dany could rely on, and that meant getting sober. But recently I received some news that made me want to change. Marge and I are having a baby.” 

The room was silent, everyone was looking at Viserys and Margeary wide-eyed. Rhaegar was the first to speak up.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes brother. Marge is 2 months along.”

“Out of all the pills you were taking it didn’t occur to you to take birth control? Or get an IUD?” Dany said.

“Dany, that’s not appropriate..” Viserys began to say.

“Are you fucking kidding me Vis? You’re telling us that we should be just fucking peachy that two drug addicts are having a baby? Have you even thought on the consequences there might be of using drugs while you’re pregnant?” Dany exploded. For years she had contained this feeling to tell Viserys all that she thought about him, his addictions and his drug-addicted girlfriends. She’d just had enough.

“Now Dany, I understand that this must be hard for you considering you lost..” Margeary started saying.

“Margeary shut up! That is low and you know it!” Rhaenys yelled.

“Oh Rhaenys don’t even start! You’re just jealous that you’ve been doing IVF for two years and it hasn’t worked!” Viserys said harshly.

“How dare you! You’re such an asshole Vis!” Rhaenys yelled back. Elia and Rhaenys looked like they were about to cry while Rhaenys’ husband Rick was fuming.

“STOP!” Aemon yelled and everyone shut up. He stood from his chair, “I am extremely disappointed in all of you. This should be a time of unity and you all rip each other to threads like piranhas.”

“Sorry uncle.” Rhaegar said quietly.

“Good, now let’s eat.” The rest of the evening was spent in silence. Margeary’s comment about Dany was eating Jon up inside, he wanted to know what she was alluding to. Once dinner was over Dany stood and left, Jon knew to follow her and leave. When they got in the car there was some silence between them.

“Can you fucking believe them? They just want us to congratulate them and act like everything’s ok.” Dany said bitterly.

“Dany, what was Margeary trying to say before Rhaenys interrupted her?” Jon asked as the drove out of Dragonstone. Dany looked at him with her eyes filled with tears.

“I lost a son the day I lost Drogo. I was with him in the car when he crashed. I was five months along. They told me afterwards that it would be extremely hard for me to have other children after that.” Jon reached over and held her hand.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I should’ve told you. You didn’t deserve to find out this way.” He kissed her hand again and wiped a stray tear off her face. Jon kept driving and Dany wasn’t paying attention to where they were until Jon stopped. They were in front of a small ice cream shop, Dany turned to Jon. “Where are we?”

“My friend Tormund’s ice cream shop. Thought we could get dessert considering we didn’t stay long enough.” Dany read the sign on the top for ‘Beyond the Wall Ice’ and smiled.

“How do you know the owner?” She asked as she got out of the car.

“He used to be a regular at the bar I used to work in.” The went inside and a burly ginger man came out from the back.

“Crow! So nice to see ya lad” he said as he gave Jon a hug. He turned to Dany and looked back at Jon, “and who is this beauty with ya?”

“This is my fiancée Dany.”

“Nice to meet you Tormund.” She said shaking his hand.

“Fiancée, eh? You a lucky man, crow.” He waved them over to a table. Jon pulled out Dany’s chair and once she sat he moved to sit, “what can I get you two?”

“I’ll have a cup of hardhome vanilla.”

“Aye, your favorite. What about you girl?”

“Hmmm. I’ll try the Eastwatch sundae!” Tormund went behind the counter to make them their treats. When he came back he sat with them as they ate.

“Sam had told me you were dating a girl, didn’t tell me how beautiful she was.” Dany blushed.

“Thank you. If you don’t mind me asking, why do you call Jon crow?”

“The whole time I knew him at The Wall, all he did was brood. He looked like one of those creepy crows in the horror movies that would just stare at ya.” At this point Dany was laughing so much that she was almost crying while Jon shook his head. They stay a little after closing with Dany enjoying all of Tormund’s crazy stories, some of them that included Jon. When it was almost midnight they called it a night once back at the car, Dany turned to Jon and kissed him.

“What was that?” 

“Thank you, for cheering me up. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.”

“I ask myself the same thing every day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me, life has been crazy.


	24. I Get to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon spends time with his friends and the ring is finally revealed.

Jon was with Sam at the jewelry store picking up the wedding rings. They had decided that they wanted simple rings and maybe in the future get something fancier. They were waiting for the jeweler to bring them so Jon could try his out.

“So how does it feel that you’re getting married?”

“I feel, I don’t know, complete. I can’t even think about my future without Dany by my side. We’ve had our problems like any other couple, well maybe even worse, but I wouldn’t change it.”

“I’m happy for you brother.” The jeweler came back and gave Jon two ring boxes. He opened them both and smiled. His ring was a thicker band than Dany’s, his was a black titanium ring with an unity cable pattern while her’s was a thiner platinum band with the same pattern. Unbeknownst to Dany, Jon picked hers in platinum so it would go with the Targaryen engagement ring that Rhaegar gave to him. 

“These are beautiful selections Mr. Snow, I’m pretty sure the missus will be very happy.” Jon smiled looking at the rings.

“I sure hope so. Sam, what do you think?”

“I think they’re beautiful Jon. They go with your styles.” Jon nodded and the jeweler took the boxes and packaged them, putting them in a bag and giving it to Jon.

“Here you go Mr. Snow, I wish you and your wife a lifetime of happiness.”

“Thanks mate.” Jon answered as he and Sam exited the shop. They walked down the street to Seaworth’s to have lunch, when they entered he heard many people yell his name. All of his friends and old coworkers were there, including Edd, Tormund, Theon and even Robb. He went over to the table and they started hugging. 

Afterwards they sat and talked. Most excited about Jon’s next chapter, complementing his beautiful fiancée and marveling at the fact that THE Jon Snow, master of brooding and chastity was engaged to a goddess in their eyes.

“But really Jon, do you think it will feel any different once you’re married?” Asked Pyp.

“Honestly, we’ve been living like an old married couple for a while now. It just feels so normal, like this has been our lifestyle for decades already and that’s how it will be until she grows tired of me.” They all laughed at that last part. 

“Well I for one am excited for that engagement party at the Pit next week. I have to say, when we were there for Dracarys that place looked amazing! Is Dany planning anything else?” Asked Grenn. 

“Don’t know yet but I will support her in anything she wants to do.”

“And that, my friends, is how you have a happy marriage. Cheers!” Tormund said lifting his beer. They stayed and chatted for a while longer, even after the food came and went. Soon Jon was standing up thanking everyone for coming.

“I would like to stay but my fiancée has asked me to honor her with my presence.” He said his goodbyes and walked to his car. As he drove home, he thought of how lucky he was. Never in a million years he would’ve thought that he’d find someone like Daenerys. He arrived at the home and parked in the garage, as he entered through the garage door he was immediately jumped by his dog Ghost. Dany was in the kitchen drinking tea while on her laptop. 

“Hello, my queen.” He said as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss. He sat in the stool next to her and looked at her laptop. 

“Did you get the rings?” She asked.

“I did!” He pulled the bag towards her and she took out the boxes. She opened both and looked at them in awe. “They look so beautiful, did you try yours on?”

“Yeah, you should try yours on too just in case.” Jon took out the ring from the box and slipped it onto Dany’s finger. He also put on his.

“It fits perfectly.” She said as a tear went down her face. He took her face between his hands and kissed her. Then they leaned their foreheads, touching each other.

“But you know, there is something that is missing that would go perfectly with this.” Dany stared at him with a confused look on her face. 

“What are you talking about?” Jon didn’t say anything, instead he took her hand and led her up the stairs towards their bedroom. Once there he made her sit on the bed.

“Close your eyes and no peaking.” She did as instructed. Jon opened the drawer of his bedside table and took out the red velvet box that Rhaegar had given him some time ago. Once he had it in his hand, he kneeled on one leg in front of Dany and opened the box. 

“You can open your eyes now.” She did, and when she realized what was going on she covered her mouth with her hands and started to cry.

“Jon?” Jon took her hand and slipped the platinum ring with a ruby stone surrounded by diamonds onto her ring finger. He then lifted the hand to his lips to kiss it.

“That looks truly beautiful on you.”

“My mother’s ring? How did you..” Jon kissed her.

“Rhaegar gave it to me. He knew how important it was for you.” 

“Oh Jon.” Dany leaned in and kissed him, kneeling with him on the floor. They kept kissing as he lifted her onto the bed and kissed her neck. Neither noticed that they made love with their wedding rings on, as it was just second nature.

Afterwards they just lay together, he head on his chest. His hand was playing with her hair and then pulled her body into his.


	25. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding.

It was finally the day that they had been waiting for: their wedding day. Even though they were just going to the courthouse it was still exciting. Dany wore a simple white, knee length dress while Jon wore dress pants, shirt and shoes. They met up with Sam and Missandei in front of the courthouse.

“Oh my gods, Dany! You look gorge. I can’t believe we’re finally here.” Missandei screeched. That being said, Jon took Dany’s hand and led her inside. They had filled all of their paperwork online so it shouldn’t take as long. Soon they were in front of a wedding arch with the judge standing underneath. 

“Who comes in front of the judge to be wed?” The judge asked.

“Jon Snow of Winterfell and Daenerys Targaryen of Dragonstone. A loving and dedicated couple ready to take the next step in their relationship.” Sam answered.

“And who comes to witness this union?” The judge asked. 

“Missandei Naath and Samwell Tarly, both adults and friends of the couple.” Missandei answered. 

“Miss Targaryen, do you take this man to be your husband, to love and to hold through sickness and in health till death do you apart?” 

“Yes.” Dany answered and squeezed Jon’s hands. As Jon looked into her eyes he noticed that she had tears in her eyes. 

“Mister Snow, do you take this woman to be your wife, to love and to hold through sickness and in health till death do you apart?”

“A million times yes.” Dany smiled at his statement and a tear fell from her eye. Jon reached up to her face and wiped it away. 

“Then, in the power vested in me by the county of King’s Landing, I declare you husband and wife. Mister Snow, you may kiss your bride.” Jon didn’t even let the judge finish his sentence before he took Dany’s face in both of his hands and pulled her to him. They kissed with Dany wrapping her arms around his neck and Missandei and Sam cheering. 

They then turned to Missandei and Sam where they hugged each other and celebrated. Missandei took tons of pictures of them under the arch, with the judge and their witnesses afterwards. Once outside the courthouse Missandei made them take more pictures.

“Enough with the bloody pictures woman!” Sam teased. “I don’t know about you but all this celebrating burnt up an appetite.”

“Oh yes! Let’s go back to the Pit, Jacob was already texting me asking our ETA.” Missandei said. They all got into Jon’s SUV and drove to the Pit. Once outside the Pit Missandei gave Jon a signal to stall and went inside. Sam nodded and followed Missandei in. Jon wrapped his arms around Dany and pressed his nose into her hair.

“Can you believe it? We’re a married couple now.”

“It feels like a dream. I love you so much Jon.” She kissed his lips and pressed her forehead against his. Jon’s phone vibrated, signaling that it was time to go in.

“Come on, let’s get inside.” Jon guided her into the Pit, where they were greeted with cheers and applause. Dany’s face was frozen and tears formed in her eyes. She looked at Jon and he smiled at her. She swatted him on the shoulder.

“You did this? Oh Jon.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Well I can’t take all the credit. Missy, Jacob and Sam helped.”

“Oh gosh.” Dany said once again looking at the crowd. Missandei and Jon glanced at each other across the room and she nodded. It was time to break the news. Missandei stood on a chair and declared that the had to give a speech. Soon the room erupted with people chanting ‘SPEECH’. 

“Ok, ok.” Jon said as the crowd settled down. 

“Well, thank you so much for coming today. We wanted a small get together but I couldn’t imagine getting married without my family and friends here with me, even if it is after the fact.” Dany was so involved in her speech that she didn’t notice the looks of confusion in some people’s faces. Murmurs spread through the crowd and Jon cleared his throat.

“I forgot to clarify that not only was this a surprise for Dany but also for all of y’all. Dany and I got married today.” Jon said.

“Married?”

“What?!”

“About fucking time!”

“They didn’t know?” Dany asked. Jon scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Surprise?” Jon stated. Every one started laughing and cheering them again. Soon food and drinks were flowing. Jon and Dany made the rounds talking their families and friends. 

“Welcome to the family Dany!” Ned said as he gave her a hug.

“Thank you Mr. Stark…”

“Oh, none of that Mr. Stark thing, you’re married to my nephew. Call me Ned.” They said hello to the rest of the Stark family, earning squeals from Arya and Sansa and bro hugs from Robb. They made their way over to the Targaryens, automatically Elia, Rhaenys, Nymeria, Elaria and the rest of the Targaryen women surrounded Dany and cooed over her ring. Rhaegar approached Jon and pulled him into a hug.

“Welcome to the family, brother. May I say that Mother’s ring looks just right on Dany’s finger. You did a good job.”

“Thanks Rae, and also thank you for all of the support your family has given me these past months.”

“Nonsense, Jon! You’re family and families protect each other.”

“But there is one thing my dear brother forgot to say.” Viserys all the sudden chimed in. “You hurt our sister in any way and you will unleash the dragons.” 

“Thanks Vis, that was enlightening.” Rhaegar said sarcastically. Jon shook his head with a chuckle. He felt a hand wrap around his wrist and turned to look at the owner of the hand. Dany had a radiant smile on her face, Jon took her hand and kissed it. They noticed Missandei get up on the stage and cough into the microphone.

“Hello everyone, even though this might not be your traditional wedding, one tradition still stays true: the couple’s first dance. Jon and Dany, please come to the middle of the room to dance your first dance.” Chuckling Jon took Dany’s hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Surrounded by their friends and family they danced their first dance as a couple.

As they danced Jon thought about what they’d been through to get to where they were. From working to the Pit to the Stormborn fire, he felt like they were meant to be together. And now, with her in his arms, dancing as husband and wife, there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support. Sorry it took so long to finish.


End file.
